Mending Broken Hearts
by MissDelusional12
Summary: Hiccup left Berk after the fight with the Monstrous Nightmare without his dad knowing the whereabouts of the dragon's nest. He is branded as a traitor. Hiccup experienced a emotion he has hidden for 15 years. Anger. He flies away with Toothless and hides for five years. After a devastating raid on Berk, they find him again. Only to find that Hiccup is very different. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is MissDelusional12!**

**My first HTTYD Fanfiction. So, no flames for this chapter. You can starting hating next chapter. XD**

"Hiccup." Stoick turned around, a small glint of anger in his eyes. I cringed, never forgetting the look of shame, disappointment and mostly_ betrayal_ he gave me when I tried showing everyone dragons weren't as bad as they seem. But convincing him is like trying to convince a Toothless to not fly for a day. I sighed and watched him. "I should have known." He breathed heavily. He threw me on the floor of the Great Hall.

"Do whatever you want to do to me, but leave Toothless of this." I whimpered. He looked at me, the fire in his eyes intensified. I shrunk to the floor under his glare.

"The dragon! They killed hundreds of Vikings. Look at what they did to your mother Hiccup!" He spat. I could feel the hatred burning in his soul. I scraped up of what dignity I have left and looked at my Chief in the eye.

"If you don't want me, you can kill me right now." I said. My eyes watered and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"If that's what you want, that's what your going to get."

My eyes widened and a single tear fell from my eye. _So he does hate me. He never liked me. I was just a embarrassment to him. I was worthless. I was...nothing._ I closed my eyes as he took out his axe.

"Any last words?" He asked and I opened my eyes to see his cold hard brown orbs. I refused to believe he would just kill me like that. I looked deeper and found something I didn't expect to see.

Guilt.

"You don't have to do this _dad._" I pleaded. "Just let me go. I'll never bother you again." I looked for any signs of him giving up but there weren't any.

"Any last words." He repeated, only this time, it was a statement. I shook my head and let the tears flow. He raised to axe high, ready to bring it down.

**_BOOM_**

It all happened so fast. One minute, I was at the mercy of my dad and the next, I was suspended in mid-air with talons on my shoulders. I looked up and saw the Monstrous Nightmare I tried to tame in the ring. I looked back down to see the Great Hall burning up. It brought me to the cage that Toothless was bound in and dropped me off there. I smiled and saluted to the Nightmare.

"I owe you one!" I called as it flew away, enjoying freedom. I quickly got to work and tried to pick the lock on his cage. Toothless growled and I looked behind me. Vikings were pouring out of buildings and marching towards me with their battle weapons. Some Vikings were loading the catapults up. I became frantic and looked for anything that could help me. Finding nothing, I reached inside the cage and took Toothless's muzzle off and stood back.

"Come on bud, you think you can blast this cage open?" I coaxed as the Vikings drew nearer. The Night Fury opened his mouth and fired a purple plasma blast at the lock. The lock crumpled away and I hastily opened the door. I climbed on his back and Toothless positioned himself for flight. He ran and jumped, flapping his midnight black wings. I placed my foot in the stirrup and guided Toothless through the bolas and arrows that were aimed for us. We flew and flew until be were out of shooting range. I looked down and found hundreds of Berkians chanting one word over and over again. I saw the people I trusted turn my back on me. Even Gobber. A feeling I always wanted to keep hidden was rising quickly. I felt the sides of my vision go red. I felt as if my heart was on fire.

I felt pure hatred.

No one cared for me when I was young. No one bothered to see if I was okay. No one wanted anything to do with me. It was like I wasn't even there. I was weak, useless and stupid.

I was a runt. A hiccup.

Nobody even cared to check if I was okay or to help me every time I got bullied. Nobody came help me heal from the wounds I endured every single day. Nobody would cared if I died or disappeared. I screamed in fury and urged Toothless to shot one plasma blast. I aimed for the food supply. Winter was coming quickly and it was the perfect way to get revenge. Toothless didn't know what my intentions were but he obeyed anyway. After I got the satisfaction of knowing the food supply was gone, I flew away.

I could still hear screams of terror and betrayal. But I didn't care. They can chant that name forever. We'll see how much of a traitor I am in the future.

I will prove I'm not a hiccup.

I felt a small twinge of guilt as the fire in my eyes died down. I already missed the teens, Gobber and Stoick. I missed _Astrid_ and that flight we had last night. But it's too late to turn back. I'm already probably exiled from Berk.

I guess that makes me an outcast.

**Reviews are appreciated. They are the motivation and inspiration of this story. c:**

**-Miss Delusional**


	2. Chapter 2

**8 reviews? You guys are killing me. I never imagined to get 8 reviews. Thanks you so much!**

**I was originally going to make Hiccup reside in a nearby village, and forget about his hatred for Vikings but thanks to you guys, I decided to change that. You can suggest ideas in the reviews since I'm not completely sure about where I'm going with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. How to Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

**Enjoy.**

I flew on Toothless until we saw a small island, covered in trees. I decided that it was far enough from Berk and commanded the Night Fury to land there. We landed on the beach of the island and I hopped off. Night was approaching fast and I was starving. I looked around for any kind of shelter. Deciding that there weren't any good hideouts on the beach, I trekked into the forest with Toothless following me closely. I arrived in a clearing with a water fall. I felt parched and tired as I bent down to scoop some of the precious lifesaving water into my mouth. The reptile sat next to me and drank the clear water.

"We've got to find shelter." I murmured, looking around the clearing. It reminded me of the small cove back on Berk in Raven's Point. Toothless sniffed the air and pushed me towards the water fall. "What are you doing Tooth-AHHH!" I screamed as he pushed me into the water and when I resurfaced, water was pounding on my face. "Toothless, I'm going to kill you-" I looked behind me and found a huge cave behind the waterfall. I climbed into it and looked around. It was nice and cosy. I heard Toothless grunt, worried. "I'm okay bud, come on, let's check out this cave."

Toothless jumped through the water fall and circled around the caved. He purred his approval and I nodded. "It's settled then. Welcome to our new home." I smiled bitterly and looked at the cave. I walked out through the side of the waterfall and went to gather firewood, returning when my arms was loaded with timber. Pretty soon, a nice fire was blazing. My stomach grumbled and I cringed. The safety of the daylight was gone so I had to deal with an angry stomach tonight. Toothless seemed to be thinking the same thing and I could only offer him a belly rub. Pretty soon, we drifted into an uneasy and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>SLAP.<p>

"Ow!" I complained and opened my eyes to see Toothless waiting impatiently for breakfast. "Leave me alone bud..." I muttered and tried to go back to sleep, making sure I faced the wall. I heard Toothless grumble and I realised I was hungry too. I sighed and slowly got up. We flew around the ocean and caught plenty of fish for Toothless. I picked a few berries and got Toothless to sniff them in case they were poisonous. We feasted in silence while I thought about our new life. "I need to make a weapon for myself." I mused and pondered about my choices. Sword? No, too heavy for me. Dagger? Yeah right, it's more for backup and defence rather than for attack. I rubbed my hands together and settled for a bow.

Finding the right materials for the bow and arrows, I quickly made a makeshift bow and arrows. I practiced shooting from a distance, because it would be more beneficial. Getting really frustrated after two hours, I gripped my bow tightly. The bow was making some strange cracking noises and I was scared it would break in half.

_I am not a Hiccup._

I muttered through clenched teeth and relaxed my grip on the bow.

_Practice without improvement is meaningless._

I repeated over and over in my head as I aimed for the target I crafted.

_And never give up._

I let go of the arrow and watched it fly. It landed a few inches from the bulls-eye and I shrugged. I could defiantly improve, I might even be able to master using a bow within a week with non-stop practice. Gobber always told me I was a quick learner. Thinking about that name made me disgusted, and to think I thought he was my best friend. I returned back to the cave and modified my bow. "If only I had a forge..." I shook my head in disappointment and lied down to get some rest. The midnight reptile woke up from his slumber and nudged me, reminding me about lunch. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "never can get enough rest with you around can I?"

After lunch, I agreed to explore the island and the surrounding islands. The island I lived on was relatively small. I could run around the whole island thing in a hour. I climbed back on Toothless and we flew to the nearest island, only to find it inhabited with Vikings already. I realised a second too late as somebody screamed.

"NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" A deep male voice yelled, sending the village in a frenzy.

"Duh, duh, duh...we're dead." I said sarcastically and tried to steer Toothless away from the commotion. I didn't notice a large bola come flying at us and I squirmed as it hit it's target, trapping both me and Toothless. I looked around frantically and saw the ground rush up to me. I saw a blur of colours, as I the hit the ground and then...

Darkness.

**I know the chapters are quite short but I'll try and make them longer in the future. No promises though.**

**Remember to leave ideas and suggestions in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much ****IAmTheBrovahkiin!**** I really like that idea. I probably will use it but I'll change it a bit. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

**fanakasuki: I don't know. We will have to it and see.**

**CrazyCrimMind: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**NightsAnger: Yes, although I wouldn't prefer it.**

**Blue Dreamer: Don't die! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!**

**Alicia: I'm glad you like it.**

**TameroftheDark14: I based it off some other fanfiction I read, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**the doombuster: In this AU, he did have the romantic flight with Astrid. But she was so scared of having her reputation ripped away from her that she didn't stand up for him. But she was the only one that didn't turn her back on Hiccup when he left. I hope that clears things up for you. c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS A BIT OF SWEARING.**

"He was seen on a Night Fury Blackmore! He's betraying the Viking ways. I say we kill him now!"

"Hannah, he's only a boy. Maybe the Night Fury snatched him up for a meal."

"He was on the back of that devil!"

"It's easier to carry things that way."

I groaned softly as I slowly gained consciousness.

"Oh no, he's waking up."

I groaned again as my mind started to function again. I opened my eyes weakly and looked around the room I was sleeping in. My vision was unfocused, which made me dizzy. The room I slept in was made out of wood, while nice warm fire was blazing in the fire pit. I was sleeping in a puffy and comfortable bed.

"Can you understand me?" My vision cleared and I saw two Vikings standing near the doorway. One was a burly male and the other one was a shield maiden. I looked around again, confused and scared. I don't remember anything at all. How did I get here? Where's Toothless?

_What happened?_

Shit. Everything came flooding back to me and I gasped in alarm. Please don't tell me they killed him. Toothless means the world to me, I'd rather die than lose him. He's my first and only best friend.

"Toothless..." I whispered in a raspy voice and attempted to get out of bed. But multiple strong arms pushed me back down. "Toothless!" I bit my bottom lip and thrashed around hoping they would let me go. I wanted to run outside and fly away from this place. But my body was thinking the opposite thing because within a minute of struggling against their strength, I gave up. They were Vikings, I'm just a boy who can't even lift an sword. I'm just a hiccup.

"You don't understand, Toothless, he needs me!" They seemed to be ignoring me because they paid no attention to my words. I sighed and laid back down. As always, I'm too weak to do anything.

"Do you understand me?" The burly Viking asked me again while analysing my physical form.

"Yes." I murmured and looked down. I couldn't help my best friend. I failed him, because I couldn't stand up and fight.

"How long was I out?" I queried.

"Four days."

The Vikings whispered things at each other. I only caught snippets of their conversation. Something about a dragon. Suddenly, I was alert and surprised. Were they talking about Toothless? The male Viking turned back to me and started interrogating me.

"Where are you from?"

I hesitated. Should I lie or tell him the truth? "An island down south." I managed to speak without stuttering or making a fool of myself.

"What's your name?"

"Skaði." I replied quickly, not thinking about what it meant.

"Why does your name mean loss?" The stranger asked in confusion.

"Uh..." I stuttered. Why do I not think before I answer questions?! "Because I lost something very special to me." I laughed bitterly, thinking about Berk. That was the only lie I haven't told so far.

"Okay, last question. Why were you on the back of a Night Fury?"

I froze at that question. How am I supposed to answer that? Oh, I tamed a dragon and ran away from home, only to get shot down from one of your bolas? "I don't know." I lied and winced at my horrible lying skills.

He seemed to have bought it though. "Well, you're more than welcome to stay here for a while Skaði." He offered me a warm smile. "Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Blackmore, chief of the Ghoul Tribe." He puffed his chest in pride. "That's Hannah, my wife." Hannah shot me a glare, clearly saying she didn't trust me.

"I appreciate the offer but I am needed somewhere else." I licked my lips in discomfort. Blackmore anxiously eyed my leg and Hannah shrugged. I stared at them confused and followed their stare. It landed on my left leg. I slowly lifted the blankets and stared. Half of my left leg was missing, replaced by a metal prosthetic.

"Sorry lad. It had to be done. The bola was wrapped so tightly around your leg, with wounds from the fall. It was infected and incurable. We had no choice." Blackmore said solemnly. I started shaking uncontrollably and collapsed onto the bed.

"Did you kill the dragon?" I breathed and waited for a reply. If they did, life will be meaningless. I would probably take my own life as well.

"Not yet. We want to have our daughter to have the honour." He grinned brightly but I sent him a cold glare.

"Dragons are not evil." I protested. "They aren't devils. They are nice, loving and caring."

Blackmore furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You sure didn't hit your head too hard?"

"No!" I shouted and jumped off the bed and ran. Well, limped. I managed to get out the door and into the bright sunlight. Hannah caught up to me and held me firmly. "TOOTHLESS!" I yelled. I heard weak roaring and grunts.

"Oh, Thor, help me." I cried and hung my head. He sounded lifeless and weak. The worst thing is that I can't help him. I kicked Hannah and continued running when she loosened her grip. I was causing quite an commotion and when I reached the cage, I felt anger rising. He was chained and confined in a small cage. I picked the lock using a hair pin I usually kept in my pocket for scenarios like this. The village noticed what I was trying to do and started shouting in anger. I pulled off all the chains and Toothless quickly ran out of the cage. It was impossible to defeat all these Vikings with only me and Toothless, even though he was a Night Fury. I climbed onto his back and tried to take off. Only to find that my peg leg doesn't fit the stirrup.

"Crap, crap, crap." I repeated and looked behind me to find an entire village holding weapons. I groaned in defeat and slowly got off Toothless. I need to convince them that dragons aren't bad.

"Dragons aren't bad." I repeated. The village started shouting some colourful curses and I cringed from the insults. Blackmore arrived and I saw the disappointment in his eyes when he saw me.

"Throw him into the dungeons, we'll give him a trial tomorrow." He muttered before walking away.

**I wasn't in the mood to write something today so sorry if it was a terrible chapter. I've been studying for upcoming tests and I'm really tired.**

**Leave ideas and suggestions in the reviews or PM me.**

**-Miss Delusional.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I stayed up until 2:00am writing this for you guys. Plus, I have a test tomorrow...and I'm starting to regret this decision.**

**Guest: I will consider it.**

**Diveneur: I'm glad you like it! Here's a cookie. (::)**

**Angryhenry: I know, Toothless is smart, loyal and powerful. But I prefer him not to be too over powered in this story, because then it will seem like a Mary Sue Fanfiction.**

**Breyannia: I'm looking forward to writing this chapter. It should be fun. :P**

** lolaquita: I feel the same way! (For some reason, won't allow me to write your full name. Sorry.)**

**Kamiriru: Cool name!**

**fanakasuki: Vikings are stubborn and they aren't really the brightest tools in a shed. So I'm not surprised that in the movie, it took him to defeat the Red Death himself to prove they aren't bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How Your Dragon.**

**R&R.**

Vikings swarmed around me as I hanged on Toothless less tightly. No, they won't separate us again! I heard Toothless growl and defence and tucked a wing around me. He shot a few plasma blasts at he ground, not intending to hurt anyone, but to warn them to stay back. The Vikings gathered around him and charged. They grabbed and chained Toothless who howled in anger, furious that he was caught again. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I tried to console him.

"It's not your fault bud. It's not your fault..."

We were dragged apart by the Ghouls and I hung my head shamefully. Every time I could have done something to save my family or friends, I just didn't. Maybe it was because of the fear or the pain. But I should have done something right then. But I just...didn't. I allowed them to lead me into the dungeons and they threw me onto the cold hard floor. I didn't bother to move after that and listened to them trying to figure out how to lock the door. I knew I could pick the lock and run out but I'll defiantly get caught. There's no hope now. I might as well be dead. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into a realm of nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Savage looked around the cave and smiled. "This is perfect. We plant the eggs here and in a few days, they'll hatch. Then we'll wait for them to tear this village apart!" He laughed insanely and his men joined in. They left the cave and sailed back to Outcast island. As soon as they left, the biggest egg they carried into the cave started shaking uncontrollably. It glowed brightly before exploding, shattering into a million tiny little shards of egg shell. There stood a huge albino Whispering Death. It looked around the cavern and quickly tunnelled it's way out. <em>

_Savage returned a few days later, only to find one egg hatched. He rubbed his chin in worry and wondered where it went. Suddenly, the ground shook and he lost his footing. He was caught by the Whispering Death. It was twenty times larger before, almost the size of a very tiny island. He screamed in terror and yelled for his men, who was no where to be found. He looked into the Whisper- no, Screaming Death's eyes and found something very unusual. This dragon was looking for something. Savage tried to think of what the Screaming Death could possibly want. Coming up with nothing, he braced himself for death. The Screaming Death dropped him and tunnelled into the ground again. Whatever it was looking for wasn't here on Berk. He stretched his tiny wings and flew towards the closest island, the Ghouls._

* * *

><p>Something kicked me in the side hard and I doubled over in pain. I opened on eyes sleepily and glanced at the Ghoul.<p>

"What time is it?" I grumbled in a annoyed voice and he shrugged in a careless manner. I didn't expect an answer from him so I calculated the time by looking the sun. It was approximately ten in the morning. I yawned and stretched stiffly. My stomach rumbled, telling me I haven't ate anything since last morning. He handed me my breakfast, a tray full of stale bread and rotten fish. I pushed the tray away, no longer hungry.

"Time for your trial." He reported and ruthlessly dragged me into the Great Hall. There, I saw the village elders and Blackmore. I avoided his gaze and suddenly found the floors in the Great Hall very interesting. The Ghoul led me on a stand where everyone can see me and I tried to look as small of possible. The council and elders got themselves comfortable as they prepared for the long trial ahead of them.

"Let the trial commence!" Blackmore commanded in a stiff hard voice, with no emotion displayed on his face. The council and elders turned to face me and I by my lip nervously. A male elder stood up and bowed.

"We will hear your side of the story first." He acknowledged, and sat back down while the others sat there in silence.

"Erm..." I stuttered and looked at the floor again. How am I supposed to explain my predicament? It was complicated and stupid. I sighed knowing that if I don't speak soon, they'll start suspecting me of criminal activity. "I used to live on a island called Berk." The name caused the Ghouls to whisper wildly. Blackmore suddenly leaned in, and looked more interested. He waved to the Assembly telling them to quiet down before gesturing for me to continue. "Berk." I managed to whisper in a cold hard voice, "was a place where it was kill or be killed. We were trained to kill dragons from a young age. My fathe-chief was stubborn and searched for their nest every year to try and exterminate the dragons. He always came but empty handed and more determined than before."

Blackmore spotted my slip up easily. "Did you say father?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing in concern and confusion. I sighed knowing there was no way out of this.

"Yes. My father is Stoick the Vast."

There was silence. The tension was so thick you could slice a knife through it. Suddenly, there was an uproar of laughter. I regarded the crowd of laughing Ghoul with a very confused face. Why were they laughing?

"You? Son of Stoick the Vast?" Somebody laughed from the crowd. I winced. That stung my pride a bit.

"You're a fishbone! Do you really expect us to believe that you are his son? Besides you have totally different names!" Somebody else snickered. Okay, I admit, that hurts a lot.

"You want proof?" I snorted. "I'll show you proof." I lifted my sleeve where a small Berk crest, was tattooed on my shoulder. It was a tradition, to tattoo heirs and chiefs the crest of their tribe. It would prove you were superior and high in position. When the council and elders saw it, they shut up and confusion clouded over their facial expressions

"Can you just sit tight and listen? Okay, as you know, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast. But I wasn't like the others. I wasn't strong, I wasn't popular, and I was unwanted. I wasn't a dragon killer and I'm defiantly not a Viking. So when I shot down the Night Fury a few months ago, I just couldn't bring myself to kill it. He looked helpless and scared. So, I cut the ropes and set him free" I paused and waited for insults and smart remarks but there weren't any. "I soon discovered that he couldn't fly because I ripped off the his left tailfin. He was trapped in a small cove in the forests. So I did what no Viking would have done. I approached it, I earned his trust, I gave him back the freedom of flight." I smiled ruefully at the memory, "and I made a friend. I was the first Viking ever to attempt this. I tried showing my village that they were good, but they were just about as stubborn a mule. They tried to kill Toothless, my dragon and me. So I ran away." I concluded and watched the council whisper furiously at each other. It felt like I was waiting forever as they reached a decision. They nodded in confirmation and turned towards me.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. With the information you've provided, we've come to an important decision. We hereby announce you guilty and your punishment is punishable by death. I felt the world stop spinning so I stood there, trying to process the words.

_Your punishment is punishable by death...your punishment is punishable by death..._

I felt myself shake my head. The gods much really hate me. What did I do to deserve this? Two Ghouls marched up to the stand and grabbed me by the arms. They led me to their kill ring and set up the equipment. I gulped so I saw a axe get involved with the setting up process. I somehow knew they were going to behead me. I sighed and prepared myself for the worst. Pretty soon, the whole village was gathered around the ring to watch my execution. The guards pushed me into the ring and forced me to lie my head on a wood plank. I heard the village roar in triumph as Blackmore arrived. He glanced at me once before he looked away.

"Any last words?" He muttered. I shook my head and he motioned for the execution to begin. The executioner sharpened his axe and held it above my neck. I closed my eyes and prayed that the gods will accept me so I can go Valhalla. I heard the chanting become louder and I snapped my eyes open. He was holding the axe ready to bring it down.

"3."

My life flashed before my eyes and I thought about the times when I was bullied, ignored and a nobody.

"2."

I thought about my father, my mother and the teens of Berk. I hated them but missed them at the same time.

"1."

I pondered about Toothless. I never will regret the spilt second decision to free him. He was the most loyal, smart and fun companion ever. I am glad to call him a friend.

I waited for the inevitable and heard the swing of the axe.

The earth started shaking and my soon-to-be-killer fell backwards. I turned my head to see a albino white snake like dragon the size of an small island.

Just like the one in my dream.

**I know you probably know what dragon it is but I'm not going to say it for the sake of spoilers. **

**Leave ideas and suggestion in the reviews or PM me.**

**-Miss Delusional.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I may spell words incorrectly (if you're American). But I'm a Aussie and I don't write "color", I write "colour." So I apologize in advance for any confusion.**

**ScarletNightFury: I'm not telling you yet. You'll find out later when you read the story.**

**fanakasuki: Yes it will. *Evil face***

**Wudelfin: I'm glad you like it! Woah, you made a bunch suggestions. I'll might use a few, it depends if it fits in with the story or not.**

**Breyannia: Wow. You pretty much summarised what I had in mind.**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Congrats! You guessed correctly. Your prize is; another chapter!**

**decfair99: I love your enthusiasm! I'm posting now, don't worry. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

Everyone was silent for a while as the Screaming Death glowered over them. Suddenly, all hell broke loose as each of the villagers hurried off into their house to grab their weapons, ready to defend their home from the huge and rouge dragon. Even the executioner abandoned me to go and defend his home. Now that nobody was focused on me, I quickly grabbed this perfect opportunity to slip away, unnoticed. I ran towards the dungeons and searched for Toothless. It wasn't that hard, since that he was the only one growling non-stop, his eyes wide and alert. I quickly picked the lock on his cage and let him out. I smiled ruefully and thought about a career of picking locks for people. I inspected Toothless and was happy to find that they've been feeding him. His scales returned to a midnight black shade and his eyes were vibrant green again.

I knew I can't fly with my prosthetic because it can't fit in Toothless's tail switch. I only designed shoes to fit in that stirrup, not a metal prosthetic. I searched around for a pair of shoes and found a one right next to an abandoned shop. I grabbed it and quickly put it on, hastily climbing on the reptile's back. He took three steps back and stretched his magnificent black wings. Toothless took off into the air and did a few barrel rolls in happiness. I smiled in relief and hovered over the island, checking out the damage caused my the Screaming Death. More than half of the buildings were crumbled and the Screaming Death was tearing houses and monuments apart for no reason in particular.

_It wants something._

I shook my head. I don't want to help them. They don't deserve it after what they've done to me. They don't need my pity, they don't need my help.

They don't need me.

I glanced at the village again before urging Toothless to change direction, the direction my our new home. But something in the back of my head kept nagging me. It clawed at my heart and provoked my mind. It burned my soul and changed my mind. I felt guilty for what I was about to do. Let an entire village fend for themselves with no chance of survival. Nobody deserves that fate, even though they sentenced another person to death just minutes ago. I sighed in defeat and annoyance.

"Damn my stupid personality and feelings." I muttered and flew towards the Screaming Death. I devised a plan to defeat the Screaming Death. I used my knowledge and facts about dragons to help me. I attempted to get it's attention by yelling at the top of my lungs and waving my arms around frantically. It just ignored me and continued to destroy the island. I shrugged and told Toothless to shoot a plasma blast at it's neck. He obeyed willing and the albino dragon turned to face me slowly, his eyes narrowing in anger. It snapped its mouth furiously and lunged for us, like a cat ambushing it's prey. I waited for the right moment until it was right in front of me. I willed Toothless to shot another plasma blast, right in it's mouth. It shrieked in agony and thrashed around wildly.

The Screaming Death started breathing fire everywhere, while Toothless tried to avoid them. A flare touched the light fabric of Toothless's tail and burned it slowly. I looked at it once before directing Toothless to the ground. I didn't notice a spiky white tail in our way. Toothless shrieked in alarm and crashed into it. I no longer had control over the tail. We were going to fall to our doom, again.

Toothless grabbed me and wrapped his wings around me at the last second. We hit the ground loudly and I groaned in pain, clutching my side. There was absolute silence for a minute. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and anxious muttering. Every breath I took was painful as I coughed and wheezed.

"Hiccup?" I heard a calm and relaxed voice speak. I didn't know who it was but the voice soothed me. Toothless lifted his wings and I meekly opened my eyes. The whole village was burnt to the ground, with a few deceased. Everyone was staring at me and Toothless and I felt really uncomfortable. I searched for the person that called my name in the crowd. It was a girl, around my age. She had brunette hair and brown warm eyes. Her hair was tied into a pony tail and she wore very simple attire. She gingerly touched Toothless and I smiled in relief. I was safe. We were all safe.

I closed my eyes tiredly.

And slept peacefully.

**Not in a very good mood today. I failed my assessment and I felt stupid for not getting even the most easiest questions correct. This chapter is quite short because I have events I need to attend tonight. Sorry for the lack of descriptive words and language used in this chapter. I feel like I haven't put make effort into this chapter. I'll try and make it up to you guys.**

**Remember to leave suggestions and ideas in the reviews or PM me.**

**-Miss Delusional **


	6. Chapter 6

**Imaginethat242: Thank you!**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana: I know right? It took me at least two days to find another Aussie author (excluding my friends) on fanfiction. Oh, and I love your username!**

**fanakasuki: I know it's short, I'm trying to work on making it longer, although it may take twice as long. Usually my chapters on my other account is always 1500 words. I just can't seem to find time to do anything these days. :/**

**Guest: Just wait and see, my friend...**

**Breyannia: He might not meet her. I'm not sure yet. But if I do have time and inspiration, I'll try and fit her in.**

**icecrystal1999: I'll make sure to remember that. Thanks!**

**BelieveInYourDreams: You made me cry...;-; thank you so much for that! **

**Zyonzillia: He crashed into the Screaming Death. Just like what happened in the first movie when he fought the Red Death.**

**laloquita: :3**

**Guest: Read and find out!**

I jolted awake, panting really hard. I was in Blackmore's guest bedroom again and I groaned in agony. It took me a few seconds to realised I defeated the Screaming Death and saved the village. I sat up slowly and painfully, lifted my blankets and sighed in relief to see my right leg still in one piece. It would be a nightmare if I had to walked around with two prosthetics. I relaxed and jumped off the bed, looking out the window. The majority of the village was still burnt to the ground but some of the houses and buildings has been repaired.

_What am I still doing here? Didn't they want to kill me? Not that I'm complaining..._

I shrugged and quietly sneaked through the house. Just as I was halfway out the door, the girl I saw yesterday, came running up to me. She smiled and hugged me as I awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. I don't even know this girl!

"I thought you died yesterday when you fainted." She remarked, teasing me. She brushed a strand of dark brown hair and placed it behind her ears. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled like stars in the midnight sky. I blushed and looked away.

"What happened?" I couldn't stop myself from yawning tiredly.

"You defeated that huge albino dragon and it retreated. I have a feeling it's not returning anytime soon." She explained clearly.

"Where's Toothless?" I interrupted. I grew anxious as her smile grew.

"Oh, just enjoying himself getting pampered by our villagers." She laughed and quickly pulled me outside to see children and adults alike petting a huge lump of scales. I sighed in relief for the second day.

"What's you're name?" I asked curiously.

"Heather. Daughter of Blackmore. Heir to the Ghouls."

"Is your dad angry at me? Where is he?"

"Not anymore. You saved everyone remember? Oh, and he's at the Great Hall. Said something about a council meeting when he left the house."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Blackmore isn't angry anymore? Has he accepted dragons yet? So many questions ran through my mind and I caressed my forehead.

"So, do you thinks dragons are monsters or demons?" I asked Heather, not bothering to check on Toothless, seeing that he was busy.

"Not anymore, thanks to you. Everyone changed their minds after they saw Toothless protect you from the fall." She turned and faced me. "Do you think you can help me train a dragon?" I was shocked by those words and nodded. Maybe people will accept dragons after all. Maybe there can be a way to stop an upcoming war. Heather rubbed her chin in thoughtfully and I blushed again. Why do I find her cute? I thought Astrid was my...no. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the horizon of the sea. I showed her the true nature of dragons. I showed her they aren't the mindless beasts and killing machines we thought they were. I risked everything to change her mind. But when I was branded as a traitor, she didn't stand up for me. She didn't even acknowledge me. She _betrayed_ me.

"So what do you have in mind? Nightmares, Gronkles-"

"Nadder. I want a Deadly Nadder." She interrupted. I grinned and nodded. "Good choice. Does your dad approve?" She scoffed and snickered silently.

"He wouldn't care if I shipped myself to the edge of the world and back."

I raised my eyebrows and decided not to question it. I beckoned her to follow me as I ran into the forest, passing a few Terrible Terrors and Gronkles on the way. I spotted a few Nadders catching fishing in the pond and I hid behind a bush, signalling Heather to be quiet. Her eyes widened and she analysed every single Nadder.

"I like the one preening itself right now. The dandelion yellowish orange one." She beamed and looked at me for instructions.

"Okay, so you approach it carefully, show it you mean no harm. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll make sure you don't get hurt." I advised. She nodded and slowly crept out of the bushes. The haughty dragon looked up in alarm and sniffed Heather suspiciously. "Talk to it." I encouraged. She murmured something quietly and the Nadder relaxed. "Now hold out your hand and look away. It is up to fate and the dragon to decide whether or not to accept you." She obediently did what I said and closed her eyes. The Nadder sniffed it and tilted it head slightly, undecided. Both took a flying leap of faith as the Nadder pressed its snout into her hand. She opened her eyes in surprise and smiled victoriously. "Give her a scratch under the chin." I suggested and watched as they bonded. "Give her a name."

"Sunset, because her scales are the colours of the sunset." She whispered dreamily. "You like that don't you girl?"

"How do you know it's a female without checking?"

"It's a girl thing." She smirked. Sunset nudged Heather, motioning for her to climb onto her back. Heather looked unsure as she glanced at me for help. I shrugged and nodded. Flying was a wonderful thing, it feels like living and traveling with all your problems getting lost in the wind. Unless and you had an irrational fear of heights. I approached Sunset cautiously and she growled suspiciously.

"Relax, he's a friend." Heather coaxed Sunset quietly. Sunset lingered her gaze on me for a while before allowing me to climb on. She took off and Heather steered her towards the village.

"Woah, you're an fast learner." I declared in surprise. It was almost like she had experience with flying a dragon already. She tossed her hair in my face and smirked. "Runs in the family."

We landed in the town square and people gasped in shock. We climbed off the dragon and everyone smiled at me. I waved at them before Heather elbowed me.

"What do you want..." I trailed off when I noticed Blackmore standing behind me with a stern expression on his face. He looked between Sunset, Heather and me. "I can explain." He held up his hand and I quickly shut up. Heather glared at her dad and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is this what you want Heather?" He asked seriously. She nodded with determination and he sighed in defeat. The villagers looked as he finally reached a decision.

"From now on, dragons are no longer enemies. They will be our allies." He announced and the village erupted into cheers. Nobody wanted to fight anymore. Everyone was tired of killing and blood. It was time for change. A time for a new era of peace.

I whooped in joy. I achieved something that I've failed Berk. I thought about Vikings and dragons living in peace and harmony. I knew to achieve this, I had to show that dragons aren't bad to the stubborn Vikings. It was then I knew what I had to do. I called Toothless over and climbed on his back.

"Where are you going Hiccup? Don't you want to celebrate?" Heather questioned me. I shook my head and explained to her my goals.

"Take me with you." She pleaded after I finished. I bit my lip and shook my head again.

"It's too dangerous, besides, I need you here to show people how to bond with dragons. Don't worry, I'll try and visit every week. Notice that I said 'try'." I mocked smugly. She sighed and nodded.

"Do you promise to at least visit us once week?"

"I promise."

**I'm not sure yet...should I make this a Hiccup/Astrid or a Hiccup/Heather fanficton? Vote in the reviews! If you don't then I'm not going to pair him up with no one (it was meant as a threat). **

**I decided I won't be updating daily anymore because I want to write longer chapters. **

**One last thing...**

**Thank you so much for 100 followers! I never expected to get this far in a week! TBH, I thought it would be an unpopular story. I know that my writing isn't great, which is why I'm so surprised why I managed to get so far. Thank you once again! **

**-Miss Delusional**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so confused right now. I am fine with both pairings but clearly, you guys aren't. So, I counted the votes and Hiccup/Astrid won by 8 votes. Sorry Hiccup/Heather fans! But I promise I will do an alternate ending with Hiccup/Heather once I am finished with this. Sound good?**

**H/A-22 votes**

**H/H-14 votes**

**Thank you so much for voting. I personally was looking forward to some H/H but I'm perfectly happy to do a H/A pairing. They are both cute couples (Don't worry, I did promise an alternate ending after I finish this story)! **

**BelieveInYourDreams: In the inside, yes. I couldn't cry because my sister and parents were in the room while I read your review. They'll think I've gone insane if I start crying suddenly. But you review was inspirational and heart warming. I can't thank you enough! c:**

**Wanli8970: I'm not looking for OCs in the this story but I'll try and fit her in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later...<strong>

The afternoon wind rushed upon my face as I enjoyed the sensation and freedom of flying. I opened my back pack (which was strapped onto Toothless) and took out my mask. It was used to stop the wind from blowing on my face and protect my identity from strangers. I put it on carefully and patted Toothless.

"You want to give it another go?" I rubbed his scales in a teasing manner and Toothless grunted in annoyance. He seemed to be saying 'I have no idea why I'm stuck with this birdbrain for the rest of my life.' I unstrapped myself from Toothless and slowly slid off him. When I had enough off free falling, I activated the flying suit I made and glided along with Toothless. He warbled softly, telling me to get back on him. I ignored him and kept gliding. When the clouds cleared, I smiled at my destination. "We've haven't been here for two weeks, Heather's going to kill me." I rolled my eyes mockingly. I landed gracefully outside Heather's house and she ran outside, greeting me.

"I see you've made improvements." She chuckled and nudged my suit. In five years time, I have managed to help at least five Vikings tribes accept dragons, I've made friends and impressions. I have changed a lot in five years. I developed a black and red leather armour with tons of cool and different gadgets, including the flying suit. I've grown taller and gained small muscles. My once flat auburn brown hair was darker and messed up. I was still the same clumsy stuttering fool, but I managed to hide that under a façade of confidence and determination.**(So he basically looks like what himself in HTTYD2) **I decided to call myself Rider. I only allow people very close to me call me Hiccup.

"Yeah, It was unstable and weak before I upgraded it. But the spring is a bit energetic." I said examined it for any faults or damage after the test flight. Heather hasn't changed much. Her long black hair trailed to her waist and she plaits it over her shoulder in a French braid. Her curves are now more visible. She's almost as tall as me. Other than that, she's still the same old Heather.

"Why didn't you come to visit me last week?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Galru promised me to tutor me for another year." I explained. Galru was a friend I met when I was traveling. We made a deal, I take care of his dragon problems, and he will teach me how to fight. He taught me about stamina, agility, strength and time. He's been tutoring me for two years now. Our contract just ended last week but I managed to make another deal. Heather snorted and muttered something about Galru.

Sunset bounded over to as and nudged Toothless in excitement. Toothless yapped at Sunset and they started a small cat fight. We laughed as they tried to determined who was better at chasing their tails. My head snapped around as I heard laughter. Blackmore was standing behind me.

"Guess who decided to come back?" He patted me and nearly knocked me over. I chuckled nervously and tried to slip away.

"Mind if I borrow your forge?" I asked and waited for his approval. He nodded and motioned for me to go ahead. "Toothless!" I whistled and ran up the hill, towards the forge. He lazily trudged up the hill and fell asleep so soon as we settled inside the forge. Jorge, the Ghoul's Blacksmith, smiled at me before announcing that his shift was over for the day.

"Feel free to use whatever you need to use." He yawned and gave me the keys. "Once you're done, lock the forge up and leave the keys under the mat." I gave him a thumbs up and turned back to my work.

"I should make a new prosthetic, this metal one is squeaking too much. Inferno could use some polishing was well." I pondered to Toothless and looked around for some Gronckle iron. After the discovery with Gronkle iron, I told Jorge and he loved the idea of using light strong metal. After finding all the materials I need, I melted the iron and moulded it into a prosthetic. Leaving it to cool off, I polished Inferno until it was as good as new. By the time I had tried on my new prosthetic and cleaned up the mess I made, the sky was a nice shade of blue and black. I motioned Toothless to get up and I locked the forge, slipped the keys under the mat just like I promised. I headed towards Heather's house and knocked on her door. Hannah opened the door and grinned.

"Come in! You're just in time for dinner. Heather was about to go to the forge to look for you." She placed her hands on my shoulders and guided me towards the kitchen. Heather was making stew while Hannah was smoking some fish.

"Mum! I think the fish is burnt." Heather called out to Hannah and continued to brew the stew. She didn't seem to notice me as I sneaked and pounced on her. She squealed in terror and glared at me. "If you ever do that again, I'll tie you to Sunset and order her to drop you into the ocean," she threatened me.

"I don't think Toothless would allow that." I smirked and looked at the dragon for confirmation. He snorted and looked the other way. "Useless reptile." I sighed and seated myself at the table. Whenever I came to visit them, Heather always insisted I stayed in her house. She didn't trust me to go rent a house somewhere because other girls might try and hit on me. I know I'm apparently 'good looking' now, and I understand that sometimes girls try to flirt with me but I don't get why Heather is so overprotective. After finishing dinner with Heather, Blackmore and Hannah, I retreated into their guest room and smiled at the sight of Toothless sleeping peacefully in the corner. I climbed into bed and slowly waited for sleep to wash over me.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Fire was everywhere. People was screaming and yelling for help. Dragons raided and took their supplies for winter. People were dying. I looked around and fire licked the sleeve of my shirt. But it didn't burn. <em>

_"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. My eyes darted from building to building. Sudden realization hit me like a bullet. _

_I am on Berk._

_I watched as Stoick, Gobber and the teens help the injured get to safety. The last dragon flew away as Gobber watched the forge burn down. "Stoick, it's no good. We won't survive on our own with food, animals, plants and weapons. The dragons either took them or destroyed them. We can only rely on other tribes for now."_

_Stoick snarled in anger. "Those devils took everything!" He eyes shifted as he analysed the destruction. "Very well. We set sail tomorrow and ask the neighbouring islands for help." We shall ask the Ghouls for help first. It's only takes a day to row there."_

_The teens scattered around, looking for any survivors. It was the most devastating raid on Berk, leaving everything burnt to the ground. Astrid turned around and started walking in my direction. I searched around for any type of hiding spot. Finding none, I waited for her to find me._

_"Who's there?" A commanding voice pierced my soul. Astrid stood there, not believing her eyes. Astrid has changed a lot in the past five years. Her hair was more golden and luscious than ever, and she no longer wore her typical 'Astrid clothes.' She had grown into a beautiful and stunning women._

_I felt something snatch me off the ground and drop me off mid air. I screamed as the ground drew nearer. Everything around me faded to darkness as the echoes of my screams continued._

* * *

><p>"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Something shook me violently. I could feel myself struggling. My hands gripped the sides of the bed like a vice and my forehead was covered in little beads of sweat. I opened my eyes to see Heather staring at me.<p>

"What happened?" I asked innocently. She shook her head and sat down next to me.

"I woke up to the sounds of muffled screaming. It seemed to be coming from your room. I walked in to find so screaming and thrashing. It was like you were being tortured. You were screaming about something." She sniffled and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Hiccup...who's Astrid?"

I tensed visibly and shook uncontrollably. I promised to never care about her, I wanted to forget her. Yet, here I am, with every memory flooding back to me. After five long years, I finally cried. Heather cuddled me and coaxed me. I hiccupped and smiled graciously at her.

"It's a long story." I murmured quietly.

"I'm in no rush to do anything." She whispered back.

I sighed and slowly, but hesitantly, told her about my life.

**This chapter is really cheesy. Next chapter things should get interesting. **

**Opinion: Do you think Stoick will be angry or relieved to see his son? **

**Feel free to PM me about any issues concerning my writing or the plot. I love to talk to people and I will appreciate the help to improve my writing.**

**-Miss Delusional**


	8. Chapter 8

**NightsAnger, ClearBear, ChaosX97, fanakasuki, BelieveInYourDreams, the death bringer779, Lala2010: Thank you for your opinions, I'll make sure to consider all your suggestions!**

**BelieveInYourDreams: No way! You're a very young talented writer! Don't let people who you think write better than you discourage you. I'm probably the five, not you. Besides, there are way better fanfiction writers out there than me. Just don't be too hard on yourself!**

**Spiros The Dragon Wisperer: Thanks! I'll try and make them longer and more enjoyable too!**

**ChaosX97: You just basically summarised everything I wanted to write...Am I really that predictable? XD**

"I was bullied, disgraced and hated in Berk. I was a runt, a hiccup." I sighed. "That's the problem. I was heir to the Hooligan tribe but they excepted someone like my father, to take over when he retires. A typical Viking is at least three times my size with huge muscles. But I'm just a fishbone that everyone despises."

Heather ruffled my hair sightly and motioned for me to continue. "I always tried to impress my father, but he always looks at me with this dirty and disappointed look. The other kids in my village thought I was weird and uncool and the villages called me a 'disaster magnet.' Wherever I went, trouble follows closely behind me, like a tiger stalking its prey. I was different and unique. Everyone could see that except me. I always tried to fit in, to kill a dragon, to gain my father's respect. My dad loved killing dragons for revenge. They killed his grandfather, father and wife. So you can imagine what his reaction was when I befriend Toothless? I ran away and swore to never come back. Look at me now, I'm taller, three hundred times stronger, smarter and more earned the respect of more than five tribes."

Heather placed her hand delicately over my hands and I blushed a bright shade of scarlet. I was glad it dark, even though you could still make out a tinge of red on my cheeks. "You still haven't answered my question."

I bit my lip, frustrated. I don't want to remember that face, that name and how she made me suffer every single night. I didn't want to tell Heather anything concerning Astrid. My feelings for her was even worse than my dad. She made my heart boil and my soul cry. She made me clench my fists and sweat profusely whenever I saw her heard something that reminds me of her. She was like a disease, a nightmare, a parasite, clinging onto you and never letting go. The worst thing is that she did all of that without even being here.

"She's just a friend." I took advantage of the dark and used a cheerful tone, even though my face didn't seem to be saying the same thing. We sat there in comfortable silence, either staring at each other or looking away embarrassed.

"I'll let you go back to sleep." Heather smoothed out my bed sheets and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door softly on her way out, not wanting to wake anyone. I yawned and stared outside the window. The stars smiled at me and twinkled mischievously. I laid back down on the bed and slowly drifted off into an uneventful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Time to get up Hiccup!" Somebody shoved me off the bed and I landed on the floor. I groaned in annoyance and grabbed a pillow to cover my face.<p>

"Five more minutes." I muttered and turned the other way, but Heather was having none of that.

"Get up NOW!" She threw me a white tunic and me and demanded me to change out of my armour. I slowly did as she was told and took off my armour. When I was shirtless, I examined all my scars. There was a few small cuts and scabs littered evenly throughout my body. A gash was healing on my chest, destined to be scarred. But the biggest scar on my body stretched from my right shoulder to my left hip. It was another small price I had to pay for trusting dragons straight away. I've learnt my lesson and now I'm careful to place my trust in strangers or dragons immediately. I slipped on the tunic and wore a worn out brown jacket. I searched around for some new pants to wear for the day.

"Remind me why I'm wearing all this fancy stuff again?" I grumbled as Heather brushed my hair. She was super giddy and cheerful this morning. She seemed to be hiding something from me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just like seeing you dressed like that." She skipped away leaving me more confused than before. I walked out and towards the forge receiving lots of smiles and hand shaking. Villagers congratulated me but didn't mention what they were congratulating me about. I finally reached the forge and closed the door quickly, not wanting to hear another compliment.

"What's going on?" I asked no body. I looked around for Toothless and remembered I left him at Heather's house. Shrugging, I decided to help Jorge with the weapons. As soon as Jorge saw me, he smiled and forced me to take the day off. He pushed me out the door and gave me a note. I opened it and saw Heather's neat writing.

_Meet me in the Great Hall at 6:00pm. Don't be early and don't be late!_

_-Heather_

I stood there, not knowing what to do for the rest of the day. I decided to take Toothless out for a spin. Running to Blackmore's house, I found Blackmore on the porch. He congratulated me as well and I begged to know why everyone was suddenly congratulating me. But he just smiled again and walked away.

"Is everyone plotting something without me knowing?" I muttered to myself and huffed in defeat. Toothless came running out once I opened the door and I climbing onto him, taking off into the skies. We did a few laps around the island before I suddenly had an idea.

"Do you want to go and visit our island we settled in when we first came here five years ago?" I rubbed his head and he warbled back happily in response. We flew in the opposite direction, towards our island. After fifteen minutes of flying, we reached our island and landed in the clearing. I ran under the waterfall and into the cave. It felt like pure bliss when the cool refreshing water cascaded down my back.

_Heather's going to kill me for getting this tunic wet._

I looked around our old home and had an overwhelming case of nostalgia. Everything was untouched since we left. My wooden old bow was still lying there, tattered but remained unbroken. I picked it up and held onto it for a few moments. My favourite weapon Galru has taught me to use so far was the bow. It was efficient, quick and effective. Heather knows about my obsession with bows and she promised me to get an golden bow for me when the time was right. I thought she was joking at the time but she seems to visit the forge a lot in the past few months.

I walked around the cave, touching the cave walls and letting the crunching of small rocks underneath my feet helping me to relax. I walked back out of the cave and into the clearing again. Lying down on the grass, I watched the wildlife and nature continue their daily lives. Terrible Terrors were fighting over territory and teasing each other. The leaves sway gentling in the warm summer breeze. Birds sang their tunes to attract mates. I let the feeling of serenity wash over me completely. I forgot about the world and it's dangers. I let my problems get carried away by the wind.

For the first time in a while, I felt _peaceful._

But things never last do they?

I heard shouts of alarm and shock I twisted around to see six males frozen on the spot. Each looked to be around in their early thirties and had typical Viking properties. Bulking muscles, helmets, axes or swords and steel armour. I wondered why they were so scared before hearing Toothless growl.

"Oh no...Bud, get of here!" I tried to push him away but the stubborn Night Fury didn't budge. One of the Vikings regained their senses had a predatory gin plastered on their face. I knew what they were thinking. Kill a Night Fury, get rich, famous and honour. I pushed Toothless forcefully and yelled for him to run. But Toothless didn't want to leave me.

"Go! Please Toothless, you'll get yourself killed." As much as I hate to admit it, Toothless won't last very long against six strong Vikings. "GO!" I yelled. The Vikings were advancing forward. I was glued terrified to the spot.

"Eh, so you're the Dragon Master." One of them snickered.

"Dragon Master?" I questioned curiously.

"Rumours about a boy with black armour and a black mask riding a Night Fury and has around five tribes under his control. People say he's killed without hesitation and never shows mercy. He also has an army of dragons at his command."

I had no idea how these rumours started but they are really inaccurate.

"I have no idea what you talking about but please leave my dragon out of this." I pleaded. They shook their heads and feasted their greedily eyes on the magnificent black beast. Three Vikings charged and Toothless knocked them out with a plasma blast. But he didn't notice another three Vikings sneaking up behind him. They leaped onto Toothless. One tied his mouth closed while the others held him down. I felt pure anger and hatred boil up inside of me. I thought Vikings only killed for defence. Now we've gone from defence to entertainment, killing poor innocent dragons for fun and honour. This was the whole reason why I ran away from Berk, to keep Toothless safe. I swore to keep him safe, and I don't plan on breaking that promise.

I reached for Inferno to discover I haven't brought it. I grabbed a axe from an unconscious Viking and slashed at the first Viking. He took out his sword and tried to stab me in the arm. I used my stamina and agility to my advantage and dodged every potential life threatening attacks. My plan was to wear him down, but another Viking decided to help him. He left the last Viking to deal with Toothless, who was immobilised. I twirled the axe in one hand and beckoned for them it come and get me. They ran at me from opposite ends and I ducked at the last second, causing them to accidently stab each other. I was left with the last Viking.

We circled around each other, waiting for one of us to make a move. I didn't know what I was doing. I was blinded and fuel by fury and hatred. I was intended to finish what they started, even if it meant killing. He charged at me and I doubled flipped over him, leaving me with an opportunity to kill him. I went in for the kill, even though my mind was telling me it was the wrong thing to do. I stopped and hesitated. He recovered and stabbed me in the left shoulder. I screamed in agony and anger clouded my mind again, blocking every thought and emotion. I gripped the axe handle tightly and watched him lunge for me. I rolled under him and swinged my axe blindly.

The next thing I know, I'm staring at my axe, embedded in his chest. He took his shuddering last breath and his body limped. I let go of the axe and watched him fall onto the ground. I regained my senses and looked around. The once green and beautiful clearing was stained with bright red blood. I shook and dropped onto my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. My white tunic was soaked in blood. _Someone else's blood._ This was my first victim. My first kill. Who knows how many more people will end up like this if the war continues. I was brought out of my despair state by Toothless. He was purring softly, still tied up. I picked myself off the ground and stumbled over to him. I collapsed on him and cut him free. Toothless nudged me in understanding and placed his head on my lap.

We sat there for the rest of the afternoon, mourning for their families.

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual. 2000 words! Reviews are appreciated. **

**-Miss Delusional **


	9. Chapter 9

**nnouncedGuest2001: Me too ;_;. I will do an alternate ending though! Maybe even a sequel to Mending Broken Hearts.**

**fanakasuki: I'm such a cruel person...**

**Blue - The First Traveller: It will get interesting, I promise!**

**maxperssonyt: The questions will be revealed in this chapter (and you'll probably find that you are a hundred percent correct).**

**Breyannia: The last statement is a bit exaggerated. I'm not that much of a sadist. c:**

**Wanli8970: Really? Thanks!**

**Nia Haddok: "Incredible, bad, but incredible?" I love your choice of words! XD**

**Guest: I will! I'm trying to update now, even though it might take a few days.**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Awww...come here! (Hugging time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs and the plot (I think I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter...oops).**

I washed my bloody clothes as Toothless dragged the bodies away. He knew I couldn't stand seeing six dead men that I killed myself. I scrubbed all the clothes until not a speck of blood was found. I laid them onto the rocks to dry and decided to take a look at my injured right shoulder. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely. I fished around in my satchel for the first aid kit and found a roll of gauze. I hissed in pain as I wrapped it tightly around my shoulder, applying pressure. After I was sure it wasn't bleeding anymore, I put my tunic, jacket and pants back on. I called out for Toothless as I inspected my watch. It was quarter to six. I called out for Toothless again when he didn't appear and told for him to take me to the Great Hall, where Heather was waiting for me.

We landed in the town square, which was usually busy. But today, there wasn't a single person to be found. I hummed suspiciously and walked towards the Great Hall. My curiosity grew when no one was found in the streets as well. There wasn't shouting or talking or laughing. The village was silent.

I reached the stairs and reached for the handle. Something's wrong. The village is never quiet unless everyone evacuated or died. I gulped nervously at the last thought. I slowly the turned the handle of the giant doors and peaked inside the room. The lights were out and there wasn't any signs of activity.

_Strange._

I swinged the door open and took on step inside quietly. Instantly, someone grabbed me by the arm and I shouted in alarm.

"Let go!" I struggled. I don't want to hurt anyone else today, not after that incident. "I don't want to do this again, please!"

"SUPRISE!" The whole village was heard as the lights turned back on. Food and decorations adorned the room. But there was one thing my eyes fixed itself onto.

_Happy Birthday Hiccup!_

I couldn't believe it. I forgot my own birthday. I looked down in shame as everyone waited expectedly for me to say something. I committed a terrible crime today, _and it was on my birthday._

"Thanks." I put on a happy façade and smiled at everyone. The villagers piled around the food and drinks table.

"Tonight, we feast and celebrate our saviour's birthday!" Blackmore announced and gestured for everyone to start partying.

"So, do you like it?" Heather appeared behind me and patted my right shoulder. I hissed in pain and gently caressed it. "What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely worried. I shrugged and told her not to worry about it. But Heather was stubborn and insisted to let me show her.

"Fine." I stated annoyed, and beckoned for her to follow me outside the Great Hall. As soon as we were outside, she pulled off the slightly damp jacket and gasped at the sight. The gauze wrapped around my shoulder was soaked in bright scarlet blood and needed to be changed.

"What did you do this time?" She puffed angrily and scoffed. "Don't tell me 'you fell down a hill' cause that defiantly isn't a fall injury. Besides, that excuse is overused."

I sighed and defeat and bit my lip. "I killed today." I murmured softly but Heather's sharp ears could detect anything.

"You killed what today? An animal?" She interrogated me with her arms crossed. "Did you kill a boar or deer? How does it relate to your injury-"

"People...I killed people." I interrupted angrily. "I killed six male Vikings!" Heather's jaw went slack and I looked away shamefully. "It was self defence, I swear! They saw me and Toothless at my old island and they wanted to kill Toothless. I don't know what came over me, I felt angry and scared. I haven't felt like that ever since...ever since I left Berk. I understand if you don't want to be friends with a killer-"

"Hiccup." She whispered. "I don't blame you. I would have don the same thing." I shut up and looked at her honest face. My bottom lip trembled and I sobbed quietly on her shoulder while she patted my back. I cried and wailed until there weren't any tears left to shed. By the time I dried my puffy red eyes, it was night. Heather sat by my side as we stared at the stars, thinking. I thought about my life. It was a mixture of depression, sadness, anger, hatred, love, betrayal, happiness and mostly regret.

"Thanks Heather. I don't know what I would have done without you." I heard Toothless croon softly behind us and I snuggled into his side. I cast my eyes out to sea and scanned the horizon. I didn't expect to find one large boat sailing towards us.

"Is your dad having guests tomorrow?" I asked Heather in confusion. She shook her head and squinted into the distance. I tried to get a better look but it was too dark and too far away.

"Oh well. I suppose it doesn't matter anyway." I yawned and waved goodbye to Heather. "I'm going to bed. Thanks again."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She smiled cheerily at me. I could have sworn I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

* * *

><p>I woke up and decided to go to the forge today before going off to help another island with their dragon problems. This will be the rest of my life, dedicating myself to helping others.<p>

"Wake up!" I nudged Toothless with my foot and grabbed my mask. My face was probably swollen from crying so hard last night. I wanted to hide my weak self behind a mask, where a new personality is born. Behind that mask, I am a whole different person. Strong, determined, ruthless and capable of many things. Seeing that Toothless wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I shrugged and decided to go myself. I gingerly put on my mask and wore my classic black and red armour. I slipped on two boots and long black pants so I looked like I had two legs.

As soon as I reached the forge, I heard commotion in the town square. I assumed that it was just another one of those village fights. I opened the door and waited for Jorge. I picked up an hammer and my half finished sword and started to heat the cool metal. The door opened again and I figured it was Jorge, ready to built and repair people's weapons or tools for the day.

"Hey Jorge." I acknowledged without looking up. There was a small cough as I heard multiple footsteps. I lifted my head up confused, as I got ready to finish the sword I was making.

My grip on the hammer loosened.

The hammer slipped out of my hand.

I began to shake in fury, hatred, confusion and shock.

Standing in the forge's doorway, was none other than Stoick, himself.

**Dun dun dun! I know, I know...very short chapter. But have you ever experienced a time where homework is literally raining onto you? I feel like the teachers is trying to take away my writing time on purpose. ;_;**

**I've set up a poll on my profile, please go and vote!**

**-Miss Delusional**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: Yup, Oh no...**

**Breyannia: I don't know...maybe both?**

**fanakasuki: Bad things I presume.**

**Tylothos: Thank you for the compliment! As for the second part of your review; he's still kind hearted and selfless but I'll try and make him a bit more ruthless...so he doesn't hesitate.**

**Wanli8970: What do you think will happen?**

**BelieveInYourDreams: I actually wrote that because it was raining before I wrote that chapter. XD Where do you get your patience? I can't sit still for even a minute! Anyways, here's another hug for you~!**

**Blue - The First Traveller: I would also prefer it if no one blew up the forge. c:**

**Diveneur: Maybe and thank you!**

**Guest#2: Ha ha. Guess what happens next.**

**Nia Haddok: Oh! I don't know what to say too! Odin, help us!**

**ClearBear: I might use some of your suggestions. Thanks!**

**FandomGirl101: Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

"Sorry." Stoick apologized, his beard swaying slightly. In five years, he hasn't changed one bit. Sure, his orange hair had pale white hairs and they were more wrinkles on his face. His eyes were pale blue and all the light from before was gone. He was still wearing the same old stone armour and hard expression. "Are you the villager's blacksmith?"

"No." I replied, getting over the shock. I decided to lie, I can't afford to give away my identity. "Who are you?"

"Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligans he announced proudly. I sneered and looked at him again.

"What do you want?"

"Our the lastest raid has burnt our village to the ground. We don't have food or weapons. So we have decided for come here for help. We have asked Blackmore already and he told us to come here to meet someone called Jorge."

"Do I look like a Jorge to you?" I replied, tapping my mask. "He's coming soon." I turned back to my sword and decided I wanted to leave today to continue my duties.

"That's a nice sword you have there. How long did it take for you to make it?" A burly Viking appeared next to me. "May I look at it?" I instantly realised it was Gobber and recoiled back.

"No." I snapped and packed it away. I walked out the door to see Heather waiting guiltily. "What are they doing here?" I whispered furiously. "Did you hide the dragons? Where are they?"

"Relax! We've got it under control. My father is just going to give them what they came for and they'll be gone. We can't break our alliance by saying no. The dragons are in the forest, hiding in a cave. I was just about to head there to check on them." Heather ressured me quietly. "I know you can't stand having them here, that's why I was about to offer you to come and help me look after the dragons."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Your right. Is Toothless there?" I received a small nod before following her into the forest. "Who else came?" I asked curiously. It can't be just my father and Gobber."

"Five young adults came as well be the looks of it." She announced. I groaned in annoyance and frustration, could this day get any worse? "Just great. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut is here as well?"

"Yep." Heather concluded and we walked silently towards our destination, fidgeting uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>"They are all fed and comfortable. I should be going now. Can you look after the dragons for the next few days, well, at least until <em>they're <em>gone?" Heather petted her Nadder lovingly. I smiled at their relationship and thought about my bond with Toothless. "Sure. Why not? I don't have any plans for the rest of the day." I shrugged and stared at the last fish in my hand. "Not hungry, you?"

"No thanks." She backed away from the slimy raw fish and bid me farewell. "I'll come back once they are gone okay? Thanks Hiccup!" She ran off, ready to help her dad with anything. I took my off mask and ruffled my hair slightly. Scratched the back of my neck nervously, I turned around to face the dragons. They blankly stared back at me.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" I asked them deadpanned. I searched around for Toothless and told the others to take a nap. Toothless was sitting at the front of the cave, eyeing me carefully. He hissed at something behind me and I stopped in my tracks. I heard the bushes rustle and gingerly put my mask back on. Hearing more bushes rustle, I whipped out one of my Gronkle iron sword and spun around. "Who's there?"

The bushes stopped rustling and I eyed my surrounding suspiciously. Stepping out of the cave, I waved my sword around threateningly. Deciding it was just the wind, I wistfully whirled around and heard Toothless growl louder. Something hit my on my left leg, where my prosthetic was. I could tell it was a sword. Whoever tried to stab me had purposely tried to cut my leg off. Luckily I was wearing pants and boots, no one could see my prosthetic. I held my sword more tightly and glared at my attacker.

It was Astrid.

"Is that you?" She asked, her voice full of regret and hatred. I sneered at her behind her mask and pretended to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I coughed. I was a terrible liar and I could see Astrid hadn't bought my lie at all.

"I know it's you." She stared at my mask and reached out her hand. I flinched and growled at her. She hesitated but grabbed the side of my mask and carefully took it off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Point of view change)<strong>

I stared at the face that's been haunting me for years. Well, an older version. Hiccup had came a long way since I last saw him. His freckles were more defined and toned. His emerald eyes was a vibrant green, two orbs staring into my soul. His hair had darkened and messed up. His armour was midnight black and scarlet red, filled with different gadgets and devices he's invented. His arms and his body was lean but muscular. He's not the scrawny fishbone I used to crush on.

He's a man...and he's way better looking.

I found myself getting lost in his rich forest green eyes with multiple emotions flowing through them. Sadness, anger, hatred, regret, and mostly betrayal. I could see his hand tightening on his silver sword and I decided to see whether he can fight or not.

"I see you've changed." I mused in a fake happy tone. "But you're probably still not strong enough to fight me." In a flash, he had me pinned against the cave wall without hesitation.

"One wrong move and you're dead." He warned coldly. I spat on his face and he growled in anger. He threw me onto the floor and I got up quickly. I was first to move. I swiped at his side and he back flipped gracefully. I awed at his moves but told myself not to get too distracted. He landed on his feet and jabbed his sword at my axe.

_So he's trying to disarm me. Guess he's still too cowardly to kill._

I blocked his attack and plunged my axe onto his right shoulder. My axe bounced off his armour but he hissed in pain. I figured he was injured there so I directed all my attacks to that spot. But Hiccup knew what I was going to do because he blocked my axe with his sword.

His sword cut straight through my axe.

"It's called Gronckle iron." He snickered and positioned his sword against my neck again. I was infuriated. Never in my life, I thought would be defeated in a sparring match against _him._

"You've gotten better." I observed and he growled. "You know what grief Berk has endured since you left? The raids were increasing and killing people. I knew how to stop the raids. I knew how to stop the war. But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't tell anyone for your safety." By the time I had finished, Hiccup had lowered his sword.

"Why?" He bit his lip curiously. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"To keep you safe. I don't think you know this but I still like you." I admitted honestly, looking straight into his eyes for any signs of rejection.

"How did you find me?"

"You looked suspicious, walking towards the forest with the chief's daughter. I decided to investigate and I knew everything once she called you Hiccup." I paused. "Are you the Dragon Master?"

"What? No!" The lean Viking fretted. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"You fit the description. A young male adult, around 20 wearing black and red armour with a dark mask and rides a Night Fury." I began listing the things off. "Don't lie to me."

"I honestly don't know." He answered earnestly. His tone changed immediately and his expression hardened. "Why do you care?"

"I-I..." I trailed off and stared into the distance. "I never turned my back on you. I know I shouldn't just have not cared about you. When you ran away, I was in despair for months. I missed riding Toothless, even though it was only one ride. I know I should have stood up for you but I was afraid." I found myself staring at his eyes again. "After you left, I realised how much I cared for you, how much I liked you. I never knew how much I needed you until you left."

"Hiccup, I love you." He seemed to be processing my words slowly.

"How do I know if you're not tricking me? What if this was a trap?" He spat.

"I swear I'm not lying. This isn't a trap." I promised him. Hiccup nodded slowly before pushing me away. He leaned against the cave wall, breathing heavily and closed his eyes. It didn't know what he was doing. I walked over and attempted to calm him.

"Don't touch me." He muttered in a low tone. "Don't come back unless you've earned my trust." He pointed his sword at me, "And don't bother to talk to me again if you're going to betray me. Go."

I tried to argue but he took off his left shoe. Instead of a foot, I saw a metal leg.

"This is the price of my freedom. If you're going to take that away from me, I'm going to kill you without an hesitating. Got it?"

I nodded meekly and slowly backed away. As I walked back, I wondered about my life compared to his. I was respected, Hiccup was disgraced. I was top in class, he was in the bottom of the class. I was wanted and Hiccup was hated. I was his going to be his friend after he showed me Toothless and I threw that chance away.

What have I done?

**Yay! I managed to update! I think I let Astrid recognise him too early...oh well. Don't worry, it'll take the others wayyy longer to figure out who he was.**

**If you haven't voted on my poll, please do so. I'll appreciate the time and energy you decided to use to help me. Thanks!**

**If there is any complaints, questions or constructive criticism, feel free to PM me. Don't worry, I don't bite.**

**-Miss Delusional**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tillythedwfan: I'm glad you like it!**

**supersandman86: Yeah, they are the ones that know him the most, which is why I chose Astrid to recognise him first.**

**Johnriley245: Am I supposed to feel bad?**

**Guest#1: One ride...maybe. It actually depends what type of person she is. Anyways, thanks for the encouraging review! P.S. Do you want to see an Heather/Hiccup alternate ending for one-shot in the future?**

**rose23: I will! I promise! Don't kill me yet!**

**Breyannia: I was actually going to let Astrid recognise him a few days later but I had this idea but my brain just went like 'why not?'**

**NightsAnger: Yeah...but I still have some opportunities to play around with this story!**

**Nia Haddok: It still is going to be Hiccstrid, don't worry!**

**fanakasuki: I hope so too.**

**Vendor: Some pretty strong constructive criticism there, and I appreciate it! I'll take it into account.**

**Guest#2: Me too! I'm so excited to write that scene!**

**Disclaimer: You get the idea...**

I dropped to my knees and decided not to cry.

"I'm not weak, I will not cry!" I convinced to myself and brushed a stray tear away. Seeing Astrid had me scared, angry and confused. She had apologized an yet I turned her away. "A apology is not enough." I whispered to myself and stood put carefully, putting my boots back on. I walked leisurely to Toothless and sat beside him, petting him lightly. The prosthetic squeaked as I moved and I made a mental note to oil it later. I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. All the villager's dragons were sleeping peacefully in the cave, all comfortable and fed.

"Want to go out for a spin bud?" I suggested and chuckled when the lazy reptile's ears shot straight up. "I'll take that as a yes." I mounted him quietly, not wanting to wake the other dragons. We took off into the air and I told Toothless to fly low so no Berkians will spot us. Easier said than done. Toothless was reluctant and confused about why we had to fly so low.

"Did any one tell you were even more stubborn than a Viking?" I teased and Toothless gurgled in protest. "If you want me to take that back, fly lower!" He slapped me with his ear on the arm and dropped a few meters **(I'm using the metric system) **I smiled at his competitive nature and scratched his head, watching him enjoy himself. We flew to the other side of the island, where we flew sky high because nobody ever comes to this side of the island. I tried out the flying suit of few times, narrowly avoiding nasty injuring. By the time we were tired of goofing off and sick of flying, it was late afternoon. I decided to head back to feed the dragons.

"Let's head back." I offered and Toothless warbled in agreement. On the way back, we performed tricks and stunts for fun. When we entered the dominated side of the island, we had to fly low again. Toothless whined when I told him to fly lower so I had no choice but to bribe him with fish.

Lots and lots of fish.

Approximately around three baskets.

"You're going to get really fat if you keep this up." I muttered under my breath. Toothless nudged me happily and I smiled. "We won't be able to go on adventures like this. I'm going to limit your food intake for a while after today." I could have sworn I heard Toothless grumble. We reached the cave we were hiding the dragons in. Heather was already there, feeding most of them. I landed and jumped off Toothless and grabbed a few buckets of fish. Most dragons eat a whole bucket of fish twice a day, but not Toothless, he eats a whole _basket._

"Hey Hiccup." Heather greeted me, her ebony black eyes twinkled in mischief. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, you know. The usual." I responded and placed a bucket of fish in front of a Gronkle. "One down, twenty more to go." I heard the girl giggle at my sarcasm and I laughed along with her. We finished feeding the dragons and I stood in front of the cave. It was a huge cave, large enough to fit at least twenty average dragons, which is what we're doing right now. There was around eight Terrible Terrors, five Nadders, three Monstrous Nightmares, three Gronkles and one Zippleback. The majority of Ghouls didn't own dragons at the moment, which I was thankful for. We would be hiding and harbouring at least two hundred dragons then.

"Where do I sleep for the night? I don't want to go back, not when _they're _still there." I spat and spoke in a hateful tone. She shook her head and shrugged. I faced the cave again and found no available space to spend the night.

"You could build a small house or cabin." Heather joked lamely and I grinned unexpectedly. Heather's smiled was wiped off her face as she realised what I was about to do. "I was joking you know." She said deadpanned, her face showing no amusement.

"No, no, that's a brilliant idea." I praised and looked around for small timber or pine trees. There was still a few hours of daylight left and I could build a very tiny house-no, shelter I could sleep in for the night. I grabbed my lumber axe and headed for a timber tree. Heather sighed and bid me farewell.

"See you tomorrow. Good luck with your project. I bet when I come back you'll be sleeping on the grass with tools and everything still in your hands."

"Pfft. What makes you think that?" I disagreed and chopped down my small tree. I heard fading footsteps as I chopped down several small timber trees. I cut them into small planks and fetched a hammer and some nails from my satchel. What? Always have to come prepared.

I nailed the planks in a basic border and stuck it into the ground. Just as I was finalising shelter, night strolled unexpectedly into the sky leaving me in darkness. I groaned and wondered whether or not to light an torch. If I light a torch, I might burn down the whole forest (considering how clumsy I can be). I would also be wasting my resources. I didn't want to go back to the village. Well at least, not yet. After weighing my options, I decided I had no other choice but to sleep on the ground. I laid in a small patch of grass and stared into the night sky, where the stars shone brightly back at me.

"Have you ever felt an sense tranquillity whenever you look at nature and her beauty?" I questioned Toothless. I haven't noticed that he had stumbled over to me until now. "It's a pleasant feeling." We both sat in the grass, shrouded by darkness, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!" I heard Heather shout in alarm. I rolled over and stood up.<p>

"What?" I asked sleepily. "Is this an emergency or is it my birthday again?"

"Emergency!" She urged me to look into the cave. I peeked inside, and not a single dragon was found.

"Oh...this is bad." I realised and climbed onto Toothless and Heather climbed onto Sunset. We couldn't let the dragons escape into the village. They'll be massacred by the Hooligans. Then we'll have a lot of explaining to do with their owners and Blackmore. We flew above the forest canopy looking around for them. But not even a trace of them was found.

"What do we do?" Heather panicked. I looked around and into the ocean.

_The ocean_

"They're in the ocean! Probably fishing for breakfast." I sighed in relief and we flew towards the ocean. But our eyes didn't greet the sight of free dragons roaming around for food. We saw our caged dragons, along with some Vikings. Several ships was docked on the beach and I could faintly make out the logo dyed onto their masts. it was a dragon. A black dragon.

It was a Shrill, and only one tribe has that logo.

The Berserkers.

**Not an exciting and short chapter as you can see...I don't know what to do. Major writer's block (an author's worst enemy). My chapters are getting lamer. :( Leave suggestions on what Hiccup should do or what the Berserkers should do.**

**Examples:**

**Dagur kidnaps Hiccup**

**Hiccup kills Dagur accidently**

**Yeah, some useless examples. But remember to leave ideas or suggestions!**

**-Miss Delusional**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! All these suggestions. I have no idea which one to pick to be honest. So I decided...**

**Never mind, You'll find out in the chapter.**

***Evil face***

"What should we do?" I faced Heather with a panicked look on my face. She gestured for us to hide in the safety of the trees first. We descended into the forest and watched them from a distance.

"I think that I should distract them and you set the dragons free." I suggested but Heather shook her head.

"Too risky" She implied and glanced at the fleet of ships and thousands of men roaming around. "How about I go and tell my father that we're under attack and he'll help us. There is just simply too many Berserkers."

"What do I do then?" I protested, not liking where this conversation we heading. Heather shrugged and smiled.

"Try and distract them." She suggested and took off on Sunset. I gave Toothless a pointed look and sighed. I got on hastily and took off into the air as well. Telling Toothless to shoot a plasma blast at the main ship, sure got their attention. Pretty soon, there was boulders and bolas hurling themselves towards us. I could hear Dagur faintly screaming 'mutiny' and 'I want that Night Fury!' I smirked slightly and shot more plasma blasts, counting each one so I don't go over Toothless' shot limit.

The boulders increased in speed and size, making it harder and difficult to dodge. A particularly large one struck Toothless on his right wing, causing him to lose his balance. I found us plummeting towards the earth, towards Dagur. But something grabbed Toothless and set him on the ground. It was Sunset, with Heather and a quarter village behind her. We must be causing quite an commotion because I saw several Berkians walking towards us.

"No! Heather, we can't let the see the dragons." I begged her. "They'll kill every single on of them."

"Hiccup, it's either the Berserkers or the Hooligans. One could be reasoned with while the other can't." Heather squeezed my shoulder and I winced in pain.

"Careful, it's still not healed." I hissed through my teeth. She sent me an apologetic look and waited for my decision. I sighed in defeat and rolled my eyes. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We fight them." She set her eyes determinedly on Dagur. "Even if it means death." I nodded and unsheathed Inferno from my sword sheath. I heard battle cries from the Ghouls and we charged. I slipped in between Berserkers, my sight set on one person. Toothless tackled anyone who got close to me, giving me a clear path to Dagur. I spotted him locking up a Monstrous Nightmare and I seethed in anger. Dragons aren't meant to be in captivity. They were free and beautiful creatures, and they don't deserve to live in misery.

"Dagur!" I shouted and lit Inferno, bright flames emitting from the metal rods. "You can stop this now! We don't need to fight."

"So, this is the mighty Dragon Master and his loyal Night Fury." He feasted his greedy eyes on Toothless. I snarled at him and raised my sword.

"I'll make a deal with you." I pointed Inferno at him. "You stop this, we'll take the fight to the Ghoul's Kill Ring. If you kill or knock me unconscious, you can have all the dragons. Same rules apply for me." I paused to wait for his judgement. After about an minute, his nodded and yelled for the Berserkers to stop fighting. The chaos and yelling stopped, followed by confused whispering and murmurs.

"Your Dragon Master has struck a deal with me. If I kill or knock him unconscious, I can have all the dragons. If he kills or knock me unconscious, you can have all the dragons."

Uproar broke out in the crowd but Dagur displayed no interest or emotion. He led me through the crowd and towards the village. We passed Stoick and the teens on the way. Astrid sent me a pleading look but I looked away immediately.

We arrived in the kill ring and Blackmore announced the rules. Well, there weren't any rules at all to begin with. I got ready to fight Dagur. There was no chance I could win. He was a madman, with pure strength and insaneness. I can only survive for so long. I heard foot steps behind me to find Astrid.

"What do you want?" I retorted. She grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. Her hands were smooth and cold, and her sapphire bue eyes were brimming with tears

"I never gave up on you." She murmured and walked away, leaving me more confused and sad than ever before. Heather jogged up to me and forced a grin, although it looked more sad than happy.

"You don't have to do this Hiccup." She tried convincing me but I shook my head slowly.

"Just promise me you'll do everything in your power to stop him if I lose." I muttered and brushed away a tear. "Take care of Toothless for me." She nodded and crossed her fingers.

"Then promise me you won't die." Heather answered. I knew I couldn't make a promise that I couldn't fulfil so I turned away and entered the ring. I looked up to see Berserkers, Ghouls, and Hooligans. It was like they came to watch me die. Blackmore allowed some time for me to calm my nerves before announcing for the battle to begin.

Dagur advanced at me with his sword, and I grabbed lit Inferno alit. He recoiled from the heat but pressed on anyway, like a deranged madman. He made a bold move to swipe at the leg but I blocked it and watched as the fames licked his skin. He yowled in pain but seemed to be enjoying the pain.

"Y-you're insane." I shook my head. "What happened to your dad?"

"He was refusing to give me the title as Chief of the Berserkers. Even though he was old and I was ready." He stared at me, his eyes shining dementedly. "So I took care that that problem."

'You're a monster." I muttered and jabbed Inferno at his side. He blocked it easily and kicked me onto the floor. I rolled and quickly got up and kicked him in the shins. The madman doubled over in pain and I saw an opening. I lunged towards him and knocked him over but he used the blunt end of the hilt and connected it with my head. My head spun as I crumbled onto the floor, feeling weak and nauseas.

I tried to get up but he used a foot and placed it on my chest, forcing me back down. I was going to die. I looked for any escapes but there wasn't any. Dagur reached for my mask, probably curious as to what my face looked like. I batted his hand away and he growled in anger, gripping his sword tightly.

I did the only thing I could do.

I kicked him in the private parts and rolled out from under him. He roared in anger and unsheathed a dagger. He aimed it at my shoulder and threw it with accurate aim. I barely had time to dodge as it decided to lodge itself into my right shoulder. I howled in pain and pulled it out quickly, clutching it tightly and applying pressure to my shoulder. The Berserker sneaked from behind me and swiped at my face, without me noticing. One minute, I was behind the safety of the mask and the next, it was lying on the floor battered and broken. I glanced up to see gasps and yelling. Dagur punched me in the face and I staggered away from him, collapsing on the floor. My vision was fuzzy and blurry and I felt like I was on fire.

"You're only around 20." He mused and twirled his sword around. "Now I get the choice of killing you or knocking you unconscious." I pretended to think for a long time. "I should spare you, so we can do this all over again...or should I kill you?"

I thought it was intelligent not to answer so I stayed silent.

"You're fun to toy around and play with. What's going to be fun about killing you today? I'll save the joy of killing you until I'm tired of you." He mocked and swung his sword around dangerously.

"Say goodnight, _Dragon Master_."

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the hilt of Dagur's sword.

**I took some of your ideas and combined it with some of my own. I hope you're not angry... The majority of you guys suggested that Hiccup should win but I was thinking why can't Dagur win? It'll be fun and creative to write about. Thus, this chapter was born.**

**Review below! I love to see people's thoughts, reactions or issues about this chapter.**

**-Miss Delusional **


	13. Chapter 13

**fanakasuki: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Guest: Okay...? I am making you angry or confused or sad?**

**DragonDreamer1011: *Snorts indignantly* Of course I haven't! They belong to Dagur now...Okay, maybe I have.**

**ScarletNightFury: Nah, he'll be too much of a mary sue. But he can pretty much kick everyone else's butt. :P**

**Angryhenry: Wait, who are you calling idiot?**

**Guest: I'm trying to update as fast as I can! *Shoves homework off my desk*.**

**Guest: Maybe, maybe not. But Hiccup is Dagur's property now. *Evil face***

**AnimeGirl442: We should sign a petition called "Stop giving Fanfiction writers homework!"**

**Skeek622: Wait, Hiccup can summon the Shrill with a flick of his wrist? No way! What is this sorcery? (P.S. I don't think Hiccup can actually do that...)**

**Mrpotato236: Get a stress ball, they are really useful! XD**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. **

Voices. They floated into my ears and around my head. One was sweet but the other one wasn't. One was feminie but the other one was masculine. They appeared to be arguing, their voices hurting my mind. They screamed and yelled, muffled but still can be heard. Suddenly they stopped. My headache ceased and I was left in peace. But there was a stinging sensation in my right shoulder. It was dull and small at first but it intensified. I heard myself screaming in agony as I felt someone pushing down on it. My voice echoed and echoed into the darkness. It was empty and lonely, without a single soul to be seen. Three blurry images formed out of the darkness and I could faintly see them.

One was Astrid, the other one was Heather...and the last me was _me_. I stared horrified at my bloody face, and my limp form, lying on the ground. What happened? Heather and Astrid was kneeling over my body, sobbing. I tried walking over to them but my legs wobbled and gave out under me. I collapsed to the floor and felt dizzy and light headed.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud. The ghostly images disappeared and another mirage formed. It was me, well, when I was 15. I stared at me and he stared back.

"Am I dreaming?" I demanded to the fraud and he nodded his head slowly. I reached out for him but my hand passed straight through. I confusedly glanced at my hands and the image of my 15 year old self vanished.

"No, no, no... Don't leave me here." I begged and stumbled forwards. My feet (or should I say foot) meet nothing was I found myself falling. It was a terrifying fall, with no sound or anything. It was like I was stuck in a time void, with noting at all. I kept falling and falling. There never seemed to be a end. I wanted to see something, _anything_ to determine I'm not crazy. I wanted to stop falling. I wanted to stop everything. My vision was flooded with brightness and white suddenly. I could see a picture of Astrid, alone. I shook my head in disbelief and sighed.

"It's not real." I reminded myself. Astrid's sapphire blue eyes met mine and she beckoned me over. I hesitated but followed her gesture. She motioned for me to sit as she reached out for something behind me.

"Open this box if you find yourself depressed or sad." She handed me a small fluoro green box, decorated with blue flowers. I accepted the gift from her and examined it curiously.

"What do these pictures I see mean?" I asked her but she shook her head slowly.

"You'll see. Wake up now Hiccup, wake up now..."

* * *

><p>I bolted awake, panting heavily. I forced myself to take a deep breath and relax.<p>

_It was a dream._

I analysed my surroundings and my condition. I was chained to the wall with my sword removed. My armour was still on but it was scratched and damaged. I appeared to be in a jail cell, probably the Ghoul's. The events came flooding back to me and I groaned. My sweaty hands touched my face and I was relieved to find that my mask was still sitting securely on my face. I was beaten by Dagur as expected, but that means he will have all the dragons. I'm basically his property as well now.

"At least I think I did the right thing." I muttered to myself. The Ghouls and Hooligans were safe. But their dragons aren't. I sighed to myself again and thought about all my choices. I could convince Dagur to release the dragons. Or I could fight again him when he comes here. I was too busy worrying that I didn't notice a green box with blue flowers wrapped around my waist.

I hummed and slumped against the wall. I chose to sing one of my favourite songs since there was nothing better to do. I sang quietly, not aware of somebody listening to me sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Astrid's Point of View)<strong>

I ran towards the jails as soon as Stoick dismissed us. I watched the guards drag Hiccup into the cell and dump him unceremoniously onto the cold stone floor. I waited for a few more minutes and watched the guards chain him up, removing his weapons. They argued about whether they should take his mask off or not as I sneaked behind one of the windows. The males settled on keeping it on and left the prison after locking the door up. I waited for a few moments and saw Hiccup bolt awake unexpectedly. He panted heavily and looked around. I ducked away from sight and heard him rattling his chains. After a few moments, I heard him mumble something to himself and sighed. I peeked into the window and saw him slump onto the prison's wall. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly before opening his mouth to sing a certain melody.

I felt my jaws go slack as I heard his beautiful alto voice, drifting around the room. It was raw of emotion and sounded like a depressed but hopeful song. I listened intently for a good five minutes. He stopped singing suddenly and glanced at me. I ducked away from the window but it was too late.

"Astrid, I know you're there." He said deadpanned. "No use hiding anymore, I can see your hair.

"Oh Thor..." I swore and stood up, smoothing out my skirt absentmindedly. He stared at me and I searched his eyes. They were swimming with emotions. Angry and hatred, but also relief and hope. I cleared my throat awkwardly and bit my lower lip nervously. He brought his knees up to his chest, and buried his head into his arms.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself but I could make out what his said faintly. "I screwed up."

"No you didn't." I protested. "You did a brave thing, standing up for us. It wasn't your fault you got beaten. If you didn't stand up for us, I don't think the Ghouls will still be here at this moment."

Hiccup lifted his head, his eyes searching me for any signs of lying or joking. "You really think so?"

"I absolutely positive." I confirmed and he sat up a bit straighter. We turned away and it was quiet for a moment. "You know, I never actually gave up on you." I admitted and smiled at him. "Your face haunted me for years. I regret what I did. I know what I did was wrong. Just as we were going to be friends...this happened. I know I should have stood up for you but I was afraid! I was scared and confused! But if I had to go back in time to change _anything_, I would change that moment."

I waited for his response but I was met with silence. Silence. That must have been his whole life. Secretive and quiet. I felt even worse and sat down as well.

"I'm sorry."

These two words seemed to have spiked his interest and he scratched his neck.

"Why couldn't you have said that five years ago?" He demanded. I was the one being silent this time. Why didn't I? He spent his whole life being tormented and bullied. I felt sorry for him. I never teased him or physically abused him. I ignored him. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time but I was so horribly wrong. I don't know why I just can't seem to say those two simple words five years ago.

"I don't know." I confessed. "I was stupid, I didn't think you'll be like this." I fumbled round for a piece of paper in my pocket. I tossed it to him and watched read it slowly. "It was a letter I wrote five years ago to you if I ever found you again." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I brushed a tear away and saw his face change with every word read. It was a mixture of confusion, anger and hope. But there was one expression I couldn't read. He finished the letter and balled his hands into fists. It was now or never.

"Hiccup. Will you ever forgive me?"

His face was in turmoil, his eyes shifting around and his hands feverishly brushing his hands back. He seemed to have made his decision but was still unsure whether to tell me or not.

"No..." He managed to stutter out and turned around to face the wall, not saying another word.

**First things first, I'm sorry about my updating. I'm more busy now, having taken up music and drawing class after school, not to mention I have (surprisingly) MORE exams after my yearly exams. I mean, why would the teachers do that?**

***Cries in the corner***

**Anyways, I'll try and update twice a week, if not, once a week. In case that does not happen, I put it on hiatus (for probably until the holidays).**

**Sorry again!**

**-Miss Delusional **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry! I probably will go on a hiatus. I thought I will have time to update at least once a week but I underestimated my teachers. They really hate me...**

**Sorry, no review responses for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You get the point.**

Astrid smiled sadly at me and I shook my head. Even though I knew I should have forgiven her, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was either the memories or the hatred I once endured that stopped me. I knew that if I forgave her or my dad, I would probably have to go but to Berk after this blows over. I've got family and friends here who actually care for me. They don't care if I'm a walking disaster of fishbone. They understood my situation and chose to help me. I know for one thing that Berk will never accept dragons.

"People don't change Astrid. You need to understand that." I whispered quietly. I stole a glanced at her face and found her on her knees. Her head hung shamefully and her expression was unreadable. Loud clanging footsteps was heard and my eyes widened fearfully. "Get out of here!" I hissed at Astrid and she spared me one longing look before hastily running away. Dagur's face suddenly came into view and I stared at him with pure hatred.

"What do you want?" I spat angrily and rattled my chains for further emphasis. He cackled and a glint of greed and mischief was seen in his disgusting eyes.

"Oh, just a little favour. If you choose to cooperate, then I'll set the dragons free."

I leaned closer, trying to appear not interested. If there is one thing I learnt over the years, it is that if you are trying to make a deal, try not to seem interested. They'll cheat you out of money if you are too desperate.

"Continue." I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking about whatever deal he'll want to make with me.

"You clearly seem to know our logo, the Skrill. For decades, my people have been trying to find it, and to tame it. Of course, we never got past the 'finding it bit'." He paused for me to sink the information in. "You may take your Night Fury. I'm not interested in it anymore. The Skrill is by far a more worthy prize than your dragon."

"What's the catch?" I hinted suspiciously. This was not Dagur. Dagur certainly wouldn't just simply let the dragons go after I succeed. In fact, he'll probably kill me after that. He was not a fair man. He wasn't and he never will be.

_People don't change..._

Dagur laughed and twirled a key around his finger. "There isn't a catch. It's as simple as that." I tilted my head slightly, not buying his story. He inserted a key into the chains and the steel nightmares fell away. I rubbed my wrists absentminded and turned around to face Dagur.

"Okay, I accept." I was aware that I may be very well walking into a trap but this was the best chance I've got. He handed me Inferno and my armour. I equipped them on quickly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward as Dagur watched me with his beady eyes. As soon as I was done, he ushered me out of the jail cell. I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight and was overjoyed to see Toothless waiting for me, unharmed. Dagur followed closely behind me and grinned.

"To make sure you won't escape, I'll command three ships filled with accurate and professional archers and warriors to shoot you down if you make one wrong move. Oh, and another safety precaution..."

He snapped cuffs on my wrists, tightening them so tight that my wrist throbbed and turned a ugly shade of lavender. I rolled my eyes and rubbed Toothless gently. He warbled back and seemed to be comforting me.

"Sorry to be breaking your happy reunion but you better get going. If you don't return within a week, I'm going _take care of that problem._

I nodded and climbed onto my Night Fury. My eyes casted over the Ghouls gathering to watch me leave. I saw Heather standing there worried and I sent a look to her telling her not to be worried. I readied for flight.

"Let's go bud-"

"WAIT!"

My sentence was cut short by a burly Viking with braided crimson beard and a small metal hat. Stoick the Vast. I sniffed in annoyance and waited for Dagur to do something.

"Well, well, well...isn't it my allies, Berk?" He sneered and grabbed his axe. Stoick glared at him and he shrugged.

"Where is Oswald the Agreeable?" He questioned Dagur with a straight face. His expression was unreadable as he towered over Dagur although Dagur didn't seem to notice.

"Decided that his time was up." He answered leisurely and appeared amusedly. Stoick snorted and turned to me.

"Who are you? Why are you riding a dragon, why did you betray the Viking ways?" He questioned me.

"Betray?" I snorted. "I wouldn't use that word."

"I once had a son, he betrayed our ways for that beast! He was a traitor. He rode the exact same beast as you..." Realization set in for my dad. He stood there, not knowing what to do. I smirked and slid of Toothless, while Dagur watched with interest. I didn't know where this was going, and by the looks on everyone else's faces, they didn't either. I circled Stoick slowly and waited for some kind of movement, or response. But he seemed to be frozen, stuck in his own thoughts, trapped with no escape.

"This isn't how I imagined our reunion at all." I gloated, my face sliding into a frown. "Not at all."

His face was contorted into different emotions and expressions, although the main one seems to be confusion. He stood there paralysed and time seemed to freeze. Nobody dared to utter a word and even Dagur sensed not to be annoying or to interfere. I pulled Inferno out of my sheath with both hands and waited for some sort of violent response, some sort of movement. Time stretched on and on, and the silence began to grow deafening. It was me, at last, who decided it was time to say something.

"Aren't you relieved to see your son healthy and alive? Strong and tall? Confident and determined?" I asked in a fake hurt tone. In all honesty, I don't care anymore. My life was perfect before this. Suddenly, it all comes crashing down with a simple person from my past catches up with me. I wanted to help Berk, or anyone who had dragon problems. But they declined, with a tone far from nice. These were the people who tormented me my whole life, my whole soul. Just as I found peace, they come lurking silently back into my life, just like water seeping onto cloth consuming my whole being.

"Relieved?" Stoick snarled, his face twisted into a furious expression. I found myself scared before reminding myself that I've changed. I stood in a strong composure, staring my opponent down. "Dagur, I demand you give him to me now!" The chief of Berk ordered.

Dagur smiled wickedly and licked the roof of his mouth slowly. "I wouldn't just hand him over like that. He was about to find the Skrill for me. I'll do it only for a exchange better than the Skrill."

My father grumbled annoyed and thought for a while. Slowly, he beckoned Snotlout over and whispered in his ear. Snotlout nodded and ran away, only to return with a sword in his hand.

_The Dreki Sword._

It was said to be sacred, passed down from Odin himself. Berk has had it for generations and it was one of their most prized possessions. I watched in horror as Dagur's eyes widened in greed and nodded vigorously.

"I'm not some kind of prize or item to be traded for." I spat angrily and lighted Inferno. Snotlout handed the sword over and Dagur pushed me towards the Berkians. Hands pried Inferno and Toothless away from me as I watched helplessly, a sense of sorrow forming in my throat. I hid that under a mask of fury and started squirming viciously.

"You trolls, bloody trolls!" I yelled in rage and didn't notice tears forming in my eyes. I blinked and was surprised to find my cheeks wet. "You did this!" I yelled to no one in particular. "You tore an innocent person away from his home and placed him in a world of nightmares!" I slumped in defeat when no body cared to pay attention to be. My eyes landed on Stoick and I watched venomously as he commanded the return to Berk.

"You will pay..." I muttered and allowed his men to lead me into the boat.

**Yes! Dark fanfictions time! Okay, I don't really know what I had in mind. I just wanted to see Stoick pay for treating Hiccup so bad. But this story should have a happy ending (Unless my mind decides to go; Oh well, I'll just make this a dark fic with a angst ending).**

**Yeah, I hope you enjoyed. Like I said, I may go on a temporary hiatus (maybe two weeks or more). I'm not completely sure yet. I'll update as soon time allows me. **

**-Miss Delusional**


	15. Authors Note

**I know. I know. You can hate me all you want. This is not a chapter by the way. I wanted to apologise for the infrequent lack of updates on a short notice even though I warned you I was going on hiatus. I promise I will get the chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Now that's out of the way...ANYONE SEEN SEASON 3 EPISODE OF HTTYD SERIES? I haven't seen it yet but it's going to be airing soon. I'm so excited. But of course, it's going to air in USA first. You Americans have no idea how lucky you are.**

**Thank you with bearing with me and my lack of updates. You guys are the best, no doubt. I'm so lucky to have all of you. Thanks again.**

**-Miss Delusional**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay! I'm back from my god-knows-how-long hiatus. It's the summer holidays here in Australia and I hopefully will have more time to write! No promises though.**

**Disclaimer: Why do people even bother to do this?**

** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

Chains draped over my body, keeping me stiff and secured to the wall. The room was small and bland, reminding me of a dark and empty cupboard. The sound of waves crashing against the boat was calming but reminded me of the impending doom I was soon to face. After five long years, he finally decides to show up and take me back to my demons. _Forcefully_, I may add. I knew that once I was back home, he'll either execute me or brand me. Or force me to kill Toothless. I'd would much rather die than kill my own brother, whom I've come to adore and love. What in the world have I done to deserve this? I hung my head low and rolled my eyes. Nothing. Nothing at all. The man who was so called me father, Stoick the Vast, is a ruthless monster with no mercy for his son.

Footsteps and scraping was heard on the other side of the door, accompanied with a yelp. The clattering of keys were music to my ears. I longed to see daylight, to see anything. The door opened and a guard quickly slid a tray of food towards me. I searched for any signs of escape but could help but notice thin streams of sunlight rays leak into the room. I yearned for more but the guard shut the door before I could protest. I glanced at the food, cringing slightly. Fish and yak milk lied in the tray. I sniffed the milk and grimaced, pulling myself as far away from the spoiled substance as I can. But my stomach rumbled in protest, and I groaned in annoyance. I stared longingly at the fish and debated whether not to eat it or not. It doesn't seem half bad. I reached towards the fish only to find my hands chained behind me. I snorted quietly. How do they expect me to eat if I have my hands tied behind my back. Suddenly, the chains loosened, but only enough so I could propel myself forwards and allow myself to eat. My hands found itself on the scaly sea animal and I tore into it, impersonating an predator enjoying it's catch. I left the yak milk alone, not wanting myself the waste the fish by vomiting it back out.

The chains tighten again and I sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>The boat gave a sudden lurch and I could tell we've arrived. Rough voices drifted into my room as the door opened. Hands unlocked the chains from the wall and dragged me off the boat and onto land. The sunlight blinded me and it took a while for my emerald green eyes to adjust. They threw me in a jail cell and locked me up again. I've never felt more awful and fragile ever in my life. Moaning softly, I rearranged myself into a more comfortable position and propped myself in a sitting stance. My head had a minor concussion and I longed to see Heather, Blackmore, anyone expect Berkians. My chest heaved nosily as I felt tasted saline and salty water streaming down my cheeks. Realising that I was crying, I turned away from reality and lost myself in my dreamscape worlds.<p>

Sitting there for what seemed like eternity, a rattling sound brought me back down to earth. By now, my tears were only half dry and rested like crust on my pale ghost-like cheeks. I forced myself to look up and into viridescent green eyes. Instantly knowing who it was, I narrowed my eyes slightly and let out an animalistic growl.

"Stay away from me." I muttered quickly as my built up anger began to start flooding back into my veins. "Or you'll regret it."

"Oh, believe me, I plan to." The Viking Chief sneered back. "How about, we start with some explanations before we move onto actions."

"What make you think I'll just tell you everything?"

"I'm willing to bet a big deal on your dragon."

I screeched in protest and screamed some words that are best not be repeated. In between these rants, I saw Stoick falter a bit, his eyes and position slumping in shame. But it was gone by the time I decided end the string of curses. "Leave Toothless out of this you monster!" I shook my hands lividly and clattered my shackles enraged.

"That is going to be depended on whether you decide to cooperate." The burly man clasped his hands together, smiling sadistically.

"I-I..." I was lost for words, not knowing whether it was worth it. _Everything is worth it for Toothless._

I made that split second decision, not knowing it very well may change the course of fate. "Just leave Toothless out of this and I'll agree." Stoick hummed before nodding and motioned for me to continue. I took a deep breath before starting.

"It was windy when I left Berk. I felt free. I felt peaceful, tranquil and serene. I arrived at an island, deciding to live the rest of my life there, but I got shot down and captured by the ghouls when I was exploring. They found out that I had a thing with dragons and gave me a trial, my sentence being death. Just as they were executing me, a Whispering Death about half the size of Berk destroyed the island. We now call it the Screaming Death. They abandoned the penalty of death and ran off to defend their home. I managed to break free and flew away with Toothless. But it was pity and guilt in the end that drove me back to them. I defeated the Screaming Death for the price of my lower left leg." I lifted my pants to reveal a metal prosthetic. "They noticed that dragons weren't beasts and that I saved them. So they owed me a huge debt. So they paid me back by lifting my death sentence. Since then, I've travelled place to place, helping other tribes accept dragons for who they are. End of my life story." I bluntly finished.

Stoick sat there in silence, pondering about what he should do next. I thought he had fallen asleep when he didn't move for a good five minutes but a slight shift caused me to rethink that he was deep in thought.

"You said they paid you back by freeing you off your death penalty right?" The Chief Berk stroked his beard. "How 'bout we do the a similar thing?"

"What? No death penalty, no trial, nothing?" I spluttered in confusion. "You're just going to let me off the hook if I agree?"

"Along with your dragon."

I raised my eyebrows doubtfully. I knew my father- I mean ex-father was a man of his word but this seems too far fetched. "What's the catch?"

"You lead us to the Dragon Nest."

Oh. _Oh._

I debated on my choices. I wasn't a really big fan of the Red Death and I couldn't care less if it died or lived. But speaking for the Vikings...they stand no chance.

_When did I start caring about them anyway?_

"Deal." I confirmed. "But you better keep your promise."

"Do you ever recall a moment where I never kept my word?" Stoick laughed forcefully. I managed to smile meekly. It was almost like old times.

_Almost._

"Great, when do we start?" I stated sarcastically.

"Tomorrow." The Viking left to prepare the ships and weapons.

"Well, I've around 18 hours before I lead them to their doom." I sighed under my breath.

**I'll try and get the chapter up on Sunday...**

**But unlike Stoick, I'm not a wo-man of my word. Ha ha...It's not even funny.**

**Drop a review and remember to be awesome.**

**-Miss Delusional**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, it's not on promised schedule but it's pretty close. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD in any shape, way or form.**

"It's time." Stoick ordered as he hesitantly opened the prison gate, his eyes never leaving me in case I'll run off or try to escape.

"How are we going to do this? I need to fly on Toothless to get there." I questioned in curiosity, thinking about the plan Stoick probably had in mind. The Viking Chief led me towards the armada of ships explaining the plan as we walked.

"You're going to saddle up on your Dragon as we follow behind. One wrong move and we'll shoot you down."

"Well, that's reassuring to know." I sarcastically muttered and watched in excitement as Toothless poped up into view. But he was secured in a cage, like the one he was bound in when I ran away five years ago. Stoick unlocked the cage carefully, as if he was waiting for the dragon to strike so he would have an excuse to slaughter Toothless. The Night Fury growled softly as the shackles fell away, and leapt straight onto me. I heard a gasp and some screams, everyone thought Toothless was about to kill and devour me. But in reality, he was just relieved and glad to see me. I snickered playfully and made a disgusted face as Toothless proceeded onto wetting my whole face with his tongue.

"It's okay bud, glad to see you're okay too." I smiled a genuine smile and rotated my face so that I faced a certain red bearded Viking. "When do we leave?"

"Preferably now." He replied as he boarded the largest ship and strolled into a cabin. I climbed onto Toothless, clicking my prosthetic into the stirrup. Staring ahead, I didn't notice a blonde climb on beside me.

"Hey." Her voice started me and if it weren't for Toothless catching me with his wings, I would have fallen off. I managed to get back on and turned around to see Astrid her sapphire sky blue eyes staring down mine. "Just figured I'll hitch a ride."

"What are you doing here? Get off before Stoick sees you!" I whispered frantically, gesturing for her to get off. She shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly, sending a smirk my way. "We're doing this the hard way right?" I sighed, annoyed.

"I can pretty much convince Stoick to do anything." She boasted and sat determinedly on Toothless. The midnight black flying reptile didn't seem to mind her, having quite taken up a liking for her five years ago. "See, even Toothless doesn't mind me. All the others are going to fight the Red Death. In fact, the whole village is going except for a few youngsters. You and I saw this thing, it's huge. They're never going to stand a chance."

"Yeah, but they never gave me a chance either." I retorted back. "It's always; 'oh look, it's Hiccup the Useless' or 'You'll never amount to anything'. I don't care about Berk. Frankly, I don't care about anything anymore except the Ghouls and Toothless."

The blue eyed blonde sat there, lost for words. "Hiccup- I know there's good in you. You won't let the entire village die right? They were your family, even though they weren't that great. I realised my mistakes and I know that they do too. Please. Please Hiccup, you have to forgive them."

It was my turn to be lost for words. I don't know. They treated me like I was nothing, like I would never do anything, achieve anything in my life. Berk was all about killing dragons and they weren't subject to change but Astrid was right. They were my family. They provided food, clothes and shelter for me. I guess in a way, they did care for me. Whenever in a dragon raid they would tell me to get inside. My father probably cared too. The runt would usually be left outside to die but it was Stoick who objected to that. I may be an embarrassment but I was still his son. I know there's still room for me in his heart. I just have to try and earn it. Rubbing my forehead, I grudgingly agreed with Astrid. We stared at each other for some more and I found myself slowly leaning in. Astrid got the idea quickly as she also leaned in. We were mere inches apart when-

"ASTRID." Stoick shouted from the boat, his booming voice echoing around the village. Eyes turned towards us curiously. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

We hastily pulled away and looked in opposite directions. "I'M RIDING WITH HICCUP AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!" She yelled back, her confidence never faltering.

"WHAT?" The Viking hopped off the ship and headed for us his face clouded with anger and confusion.

"I said, I'm riding with Hiccup!" The shield maiden repeated.

"Why would you ride on a beast that we've been slaughtering for generations?" He questioned agitated.

"Because they are misunderstood. They aren't the beasts we think they are." Astrid countered back her eyebrows arching upwards challenging Stoick to disagree.

"Not you too." A groan was heard from a male in their early twenties. "Babe, they've been killing us and stealing our food."

"Don't call me Babe Snotlout or your arm will be very sorry indeed." The aggressive blonde threatened. "As for the killing and stealing, they have a queen dragon that they serve with no choice. If they don't satisfy her needs for food, they will be consumed instead. That thing is massive! It's about half the size of a volcano or island."

"How do you know all of this?" Fishlegs asked suspiciously. All the teens from my childhood appeared as they glared at Astrid and me.

"Whoa, guys, we're here to cooperate. If you want to get to the dragon's nest, having me injured or dead won't be a good idea. Besides, you'll have to deal with Stoick later." I tried to calm them down. It seemed to have worked as the group of four sauntered away.

"I trust Hiccup okay?" She glared at Stoick, "and you should do the same for your son." I nudged her hard in the side. She faced me with an irritated glance. "I'm trying to help you out here Hic-"

"He disowned me years ago." I whispered. "I am no longer his son."

Astrid's face fell as she cradled my hand softly in hers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I guess it's actually better being disowned. No more hustling or orders. I don't listen to anyone. I'm free." I smiled timidly at her.

Astrid turned back to my ex-father and continued. "I trust Hiccup. I don't care what you think or say about me. There is no way I'm getting off the back of this dragon. I'm repeating this one last time. I'm riding with Hiccup." She pressed her lips tightly together. I admired her strength and persuading words. Stoick sighed before nodding.

"Very well, you may ride with Hiccup." Just as he boarded the ship once again, I saw the father that was my dad ten years ago. The one that cared about me because I wasn't a disgrace yet.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked Astrid, my mind inventing hundreds of ways to stop the Red Death killing the Vikings, none of them involving me getting out alive.

"We'll cross the bridge when we come to it." The shield maiden answered. Toothless prepared himself for flight as the blonde warrior clung on me like her life depended on it. Well, it technically does but my loyal Night Fury friend and I will always be there to catch her.

"Just like old times." A sense of nostalgia and déjà vu over took me as I chuckled lightly. "Hang on tight; we aren't going slow and smooth this time."

We headed off into the horizon with Berk's fully armed armada and Astrid's echoing screams of delight.

**Please review, favourite or follow if you haven't done so already. I know it seems like I don't read my reviews but it is actually one of my favourite things to do in my spare time! I just don't have to time to reply (even though it take literally 30 seconds to do so). But my social skills are terrible. I simply don't know what to say to you guys. Please don't think I'm ignoring you, because I'm not.**

**-Miss Delusional**


End file.
